


Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Feminist Themes, Friendship, Gossip, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Secrets, así que solo la usé para hacer quedar bien a mis hombres, como mujer, en realidad no tengo idea jaja, esto no es un sasusaku gracias de nada, pero más que nada este es un KakaGai, pero si hay una relación entre sakura y sasuke pero no romantica perdon, por y para ella, quería hacer un poco de reflexión de lo que Sakura vale como ella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Tsunade le encargó la recuperación de Gai cuando acabó la guerra. Así que Sakura intenta concentrarse en eso, dejando a un lado las viejas culpas, los encierros y el hecho de que constantemente Kakashi toma a escondidas la mano de Gai.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Todo lo que somos es polvo en el viento

**Author's Note:**

> Para aclarar, esto es un KakaGai, con todas sus letras. Todo respecto a Sakura gira en torno.  
> Es una historia lineal, lo lamento, pero juro que es la última historia lineal que hago.  
> (Quizá el principio me quedó algo flojo, o confuso, no sé, quería probar una perspectiva externa y al mismo tiempo quería probar una narrativa diferente y no supe cómo arreglarlo. De todos modos, se compone después del principio, y como amé mi propio discurso KkGi, queda compensado xD)

De vez en cuando, Sakura lo encuentra en la habitación

"Él está bien" dice con voz suave a pesar de que Kakashi nunca pregunta, y camina al lado de la cama tratando de no mirar el hecho de que su profesor tiene la mano enlazada a su paciente debajo de la sábana.

"Lo siento" murmura ella cuando se detiene a su lado, después de haber movido algunos tubos que conectan a Gai al respirador en la pared, recolectando la información necesaria del día.

Cuando se disculpa, ella mira al cielo por la ventana abierta. Ahora siempre está abierta, permitiendo que pase la luz del sol hasta el piso, como si Kakashi no soportara la idea de una habitación a oscuras o como si todavía necesitara una vía para escapar.

Sakura se queda en silencio al lado de su maestro como si esperara a que fuera preguntarle algo, el estado general de Gai, o cualquier nuevo signo de mejora más allá de la palabrería recurrente del día a día.

Kakashi parece quedarse en silencio a propósito, quieto, con los hombros rígidos en su misma pose sin estar de acuerdo en mostrar un lado vulnerable porque tal vez él sepa más de lo que pretende saber.

Afortunadamente, Sakura siempre parece tener el tacto suficiente para darle unos segundos antes de sostener las hojas delante de su rostro y leer en voz alta lo que ha reunido.

Su maestro, aparentemente desentendido de sus perorata, no la mira cuando Sakura comienza a enlistar todas las cosas, material por material, pero ella puede ver la leve inclinación de su cabeza y el suspiro tranquilo que atraviesa su boca cuando Sakura termina y ha dicho exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior.

“Estará bien” voltea el cuadernillo contra su pecho, ganándose un asentimiento casi táctico y una mirada que no tarda más de dos segundos antes de que vuelva la vista a Gai.

“Lo sé” Kakashi mueve la mano otra vez debajo de la sábana, todavía fingiendo que arregla y alisa la tela.

Es normal para ella pensar que Kakashi necesita tocar a Gai para asegurarse de que está vivo. Ella lo hizo cuando Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a casa, cuando Sasuke estuvo en una cama y ella extendió una mano y lo tocó, como si no creyera que estaba de vuelta.

Para Kakashi quizá fue un poco peor, porque él lo vio caer herido delante de sus ojos, así que aparta la mirada con respeto porque supone que es la manera en la que las personas se preocupan por sus camaradas después de una batalla como esa.

Sin otra palabra, Sakura coloca la mesa de trabajo cerca de Kakashi, donde cuelga una copia rápida de su condición antes de se dirija a la salida.

* * *

Los días en el trabajo son especialmente largos cuando la guerra acaba de terminar y toda la gente sigue llegando amontonada hasta la puerta.

Ella acepta la ayuda de las enfermeras en turno, de vez en cuando incluso aprovecha el apoyo que le dan algunas mujeres civiles y algunos otros voluntarios que vendan y limpian heridas menores.

Apenas duerme un par de horas en su casa, metiéndose en saco de dormir porque parece mucho más cálido y porque todavía puede escuchar el golpe de los pasos de los enemigos a su alrededor.

Ella le roba una mirada al reloj, pensando en la gente que en realidad sigue afuera, moviendo sus manos inconscientemente a su boca porque en algún momento casi parece ansiosa por traer a Katsuyu a ayudar.

Conoce las reglas de todos modos, la mayoría de ellas las puso Tsunade cuando ella misma traía y tiraba su fuerza para intentar desesperadamente tratar a los demás a costa de su salud y su vida.

Sakura está cansada, _realmente_ cansada, lo que significa que no puede gastar el charka que tiene realizando una invocación que podría ahora solo dañarla a ella misma y provocarle más trabajo al personal del hospital.

Ha estado bien con eso de todas maneras, porque el trabajo la mantiene ocupada y de ese modo no piensa en las cosas que pasan con ella, con el hecho de que la mano artificial de Naruto tiene problemas y con el hecho de que Sasuke sigue dando algunas vueltas en la prisión, todavía bajo la premisa de ser un criminal retirado que no habla con ella.

Por las mañanas Sakura se baña y se levanta el pelo, que está creciendo y se está volviendo un problema cuando lo enreda sobre su bata en un moño y la hace considerar cortarlo nuevamente a los hombros porque quizá ayudaría más.

En la entrada del hospital, Rock Lee salta sobre ella desde la orilla de la pared “¡Sakura, buenos días!” camina a su costado, cerca, con unas pesas atoradas en los brazos mientras la acompaña en la escaleras “¡Hoy es un nuevo y excelente día para ayudar a la gente a mejorar!”

Antes de que Rock Lee pueda seguir, Sakura gira para mirarlo y decirle con un gesto que _no_. Lee se ha ofrecido a cuidar a algunos enfermos, pero mayormente el chico solo da vueltas enfrente de la habitación de Gai, tirando palabras en alto, tomando las piezas de hospital como soportes de ejercicio y ganándose quejidos interminables de Kakashi, quien casi siempre inventa una emergencia absurda para alejar a Lee cuando el chico entra a la habitación y habla con él sin previo aviso.

“Él está bien” es cierto que Sakura no lo quiere adentro, pero de todos modos es amable con Lee porque el chico ha dejado de ser el pequeño eufórico que era antes de todo el desastre, y Lee solo se encoge de hombros y asiente mientras sonríe a la puerta.

“De todos modos, sé que Gai despertará en cualquier momento” la sonrisa de Lee brilla, y es el tipo de brillo genuino que Sakura no se imagina haciendo si ella estuviera en su situación.

“Lo hará” asiente, caminando a la puerta antes de que las palabras de Lee la detengan.

“Sí, es porque Kakashi-sensei está cuidando bien de él” Lee se endereza, moviendo la cabeza sobre el edificio para capturar la ventana de Gai “Estoy seguro de que no lo dejará rendirse, ¡he escuchado a Kakashi hablándole a Gai-sensei y diciéndole lo mucho que ansía que vuelva a él!”

Las palabras de Lee son alegres, pero el fondo de ellas causa una pequeña impresión en Sakura que la hace sentir una suave adrenalina en su interior.

Había estado ella en la habitación de Gai por las últimas semanas, pero en realidad nunca había oído palabras más allá de un gruñido, o más allá de una conversación sosa entre los dos.

“¿Estabas ahí cuando Kakashi lo dijo?” Sakura mira sobre su hombro, dando una vuelta solo para encontrar a Lee haciendo algunas flexiones en el piso.

“Oh, en realidad lo estaba diciendo antes de que llegara” Lee la mira, saltando en una mano para enderezarse “Supongo que no vio que estaba ahí, ¡Pero sus bellas palabras me llenaron de espereza ardiente!”

Lee no dice más al respecto, solo otra letanía larga sobre juventud e inspiración antes de retomar las pesas del suelo y trepar sobre el techo del edificio hacia un entrenamiento matutino.

Sakura se queda en la puerta un momento más, imaginando un escenario donde Kakashi le hablaba a un Gai inconsciente, suplicándole que despertara a pesar de que él sabía que no lo podía oír.

Es un acto gentil, en última instancia un poco inocente y dulce, y Sakura siente que se le eriza el vello de la nuca cuando piensa en las cosas que Kakashi podría decir en secreto solo para Gai.

Son amigos de la infancia, siempre lo fueron y ella siempre lo supo, pero cuando atraviesa las puertas dobles de cristal por alguna razón vuelve a recordar la forma en la que había visto a Kakashi sostener la mano flácida de Gai.

* * *

Por las tardes, cuando Sakura llega a su oficina en el último piso el hospital, siempre revisa algunas veces más los archivos que ha juntado en el día. El escrito que tiene es pequeño, lo que tiene sus ventajas cuando decide pensar que en la superficie caben los expedientes de todos sus pacientes actuales.

Los relee mientras da unas vueltas en el piso de madera. Todo ahí es pequeño, y cuando le entregaron la oficina modesta hace medio mes ella ocultó una mueca suave porque había hecho un _gran_ papel en la guerra para terminar _ahí_.

Pero ahí es donde está ahora, y cuando lee los nombres de toda la gente que la necesita Sakura piensa en todo menos en la comodidad de la habitación.

Sus dedos raspan los documentos, de un lado a otro hasta que memoriza cada detalle casi tan bien como Tsunade y Shizune lo hacen.

Sakura gira un mechón de cabello sobre su dedo, alrededor de su oreja, pensando nuevamente en que el cabello se estaba volviendo un problema cuando parecía una cortina que le impedía leer constantemente.

De todos modos, Sakura reconoce el nombre de los pacientes y se detiene en la misma página luego de un buen rato. Es el único archivo que no ha tenido cambios o resultados luego de casi tres semanas, el único papel que está arrugado y tiembla cuando lo toma entre sus dedos.

La respiración de Sakura se acelera cuando mira los números que ella misma anotó el primer día que Gai ingresó en el hospital, porque siguen siendo exactamente los mismos. 

Sakura siempre quiso pensar que tardaría un par de días en que se pusiera de pie, o en que todos se pusieran de pie, y había ansiado el consejo de Tsunade cuando los días simplemente pasaron en esa normalidad hasta que simplemente dijo que no podía hacer nada más que esperar, que era lo que habían estado haciendo.

Gai tiene suerte de tener una habitación para sí mismo, o quizá es la ventaja de que el Sexto Hokage no se despegue nunca de su ventana ni siquiera para descansar y haya mandado seguridad privada para el tramo de hospital reservado para él.

Sakura pensó que estaba exagerando cuando internaron a Gai, pero nuevamente pensaba que Kakashi sabía mucho más que ella, como si hubiera sabido que Gai necesitaría ese reposo, o que necesitaría mucho más tiempo, así como parecía saber todo lo demás.

“Es como si estuvieran conectados” Naruto fue el que habló al final de la primera semana, cuando Kakashi advirtió una pequeña lesión infectada en la parte posterior de su hombro “Siempre me pareció escalofriante, como si se leyeran la mente”

TenTen resopló con sus palabras y luego miró sobre el gesto de Naruto antes de agregar: “Pensé que solo era Gai, pero ahora que lo dices...” y giró los ojos a Kakashi, quien estaba apartado en el fondo de la habitación.

El sonido de su silla rechinando la distrae cuando se sienta pesadamente y distingue por primera vez el canto de los pájaros en los árboles próximos al edificio.

Mira la aldea detrás del nombre del paciente unos segundos, y nuevamente baja buscando alguna especie de pista por descubrir.

Es una suerte que Gai esté vivo, como _magia_ , porque cuando Sakura lee diariamente el registro médico lo único que puede pensar es que _debería_ estar muerto.

Así que se queda en silencio en su pequeña oficina, mirando los últimos rayos del sol consumirse mientras sus dedos siguen raspando el nombre de Maito Gai, como si pudiera aparecer una especie de solución.

Quiere ayudar, es lo que piensa cuando ve su registro, porque hay algo misterioso en los ojos de su maestro cuando mira a su compañero que hace que el corazón de Sakura se encoja y duela un poco.

* * *

No sé va a casa aun cuando el reloj suena en la pared y su turno concluye sin trascendencia además de la tensión acostumbrada.

Vuelve al pasillo cuando todo se calma, aplastando un par de vasos de café mientras vuelve a la puerta marcada con el número que tantas veces ha leído en el papel de los registros.

Cuando abre la puerta, parece que Kakashi ya la espera porque está reclinado en su dirección, con la cabeza suavemente inclinada hacia atrás y los dedos sueltos alrededor de la mano vacía de Gai.

"Traje un par" Sakura sacude el café, caminando hasta que toma lugar al lado de su maestro y le entrega un vaso.

Kakashi no bebe el café, pero lo aprieta con fuerza, porque le calienta las manos y parece algo satisfecho cuando sus dedos un poco menos temblorosos rozan el costado de los nudillos de Gai.

No hablan cuando están juntos, incluso cuando pasan un par de horas hasta que lo único afuera es una manta de oscuridad y viento frío del fin de año que se arrastraba lentamente.

"Deberías ir a casa y descansar" Kakashi gruñe y carraspea, con la voz amontonada por el desuso y su expresión lánguida.

"Tú también" Kakashi mira a Sakura con un poco de sorpresa antes de bajar la mirada con ese aire que pretende ser ausente y frío a los centímetros que lo separan de Gai.

Esa expresión es una mentira que todos conocen, porque Sakura lo ha visto bajar el ceño en preocupación cuando piensa que nadie lo está mirando, y esa falsedad en su rostro lo hace pensar en el documento, en que Gai no ha mejorado, en que Kakashi sigue entrando y saliendo por la ventana como un fugitivo para tomar la mano de Gai y decirle cosas al oído.

Sakura junta los vasos de café, abriendo la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pueda decir algo los ojos de Kakashi giran a ella y se aprietan en una sonrisa que no es nada más que una fea actuación.

* * *

Las semanas iban y venían, y luego de un tiempo que parecía infinito hubo un cambio en la recuperación de Gai.

Podía ver la emoción de Kakashi cuando giró el monitor hacia él, cuando el ritmo cardiaco dio un golpe alto y retomó un ritmo que parecía mucho más normal que aquella pequeña cinta que apenas indicaba algo.

Algunas manchas brillantes golpean los ojos de Kakashi cuando se toma unos momentos para respirar, él no hace demasiado para ocultarlas y luego solo suspira profundamente cuando retoma su lugar al lado de la cama de Gai y toma vacilante su mano derecha.

Sakura sonríe lo que tarda esa emoción, lo que tarda la alegría genuina de Kakashi antes de que se dé cuenta que un poco más de eso no le daban una esperanza real y de que no le estaba ofreciendo lo que tanto esperaba.

Gai no está despierto, lo que es _evidente_ , y luego de un par de minutos no está despertando y ambos están en el punto de inicio donde solo parece una estabilización cualquiera que podría prolongarse meses, o la eternidad.

Ahora que Sakura es doctora no puede evitar sentirse culpable al respecto.

Ella mira a Kakashi con disculpa, que no sirve de nada porque él está ocupado viendo a Gai como si ella ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Sakura toma sus anotaciones de vuelta y sale al pasillo. El hospital se hace cada día más grande con la participación de los constructores añadiendo aulas constantemente, y Sakura decide perderse mientras le da vueltas a la hoja entre sus brazos.

Termina en la cafetería, con un café de sabor amargo del que no da más de un trago antes de que TenTen la aborde por su lado parcialmente ciego por su fleco.

“¿Hubo algo?” TenTen suena menos tensa que el resto, pero Sakura sabe que ha estado forzando esa tranquilidad porque alguien del equipo debería mantener los estribos.

“Sí, pero nada realmente… _significativo_ ” decirlo en voz alta duele, porque es casi como un fracaso para ella.

“Sé que mejorará, Gai es demasiado necio como para morirse” Tenten se encoge, mirando el humo del café de Sakura por algunos segundos “No es tu culpa”

“Soy su doctora” es todo lo que parece que puede decir, que es en realidad una verdad absoluta, y lo que es también algo que parece inútil porque no estaba haciendo algo _real_.

“Eso no importa” la mirada de TenTen se va lejos, al pasillo que conducía a su habitación “Él decidió hacer algo tan estúpido como abrir las puertas, él quería hacerlo. Y que esté vivo debería ser un logro en sí mismo, así que no te sientas presionada”

A pesar de eso, Sakura todavía piensa en muchas cosas, en sus manos temblando alrededor del Kunai cuando debió apuñalar a Obito, en que estaba lejos cuando Neji fue herido, en que no pudo hacer demasiado cuando atacó a Madara… en que no pudo traer o detener a Sasuke hasta que tuvieron que pasar tantas cosas, hasta que tuvo que terminar encerrado como un criminal.

Aun así, Sakura es consciente de que tiene méritos, y sin embargo, eso todavía no termina de compensar sus fallas, no en su conciencia, no en su corazón que dolía cada vez que Sasuke se quedaba callado detrás de su celda.

“Kakashi siempre confió en mí” dice Sakura en su lugar, como hablando a sus pensamientos más que a TenTen, pero ella gira para que la vea “Quisiera que él confiara en mí ahora. En el médico _capaz_ que soy”

“Kakashi-sensei confía en ti, Sakura” la mano de TenTen se siente cálida cuando la toca “Él solo está muy preocupado por Gai, pero es normal considerando… ya sabes, otras cosas”

Sakura no alcanza a preguntar a qué otras cosas se refiere antes de que TenTen se ponga de pie y se marche por la puerta del hospital.

De todos modos, Sakura suspira y se dice a sí misma que quiere hacer más, que _necesita_ hacer más.

* * *

Kakashi no parece diferente cuando pasan los días, sigue siendo silencioso, y sigue girando la silla a la puerta cuando Sakura se acerca en las tardes, a veces llevando platos de comida un poco simples de la cafetería del hospital.

Sakura pensó mucho tiempo en lo que podría hacer por él, o por ellos, porque Kakashi estaba enredado en el tema de ser el nuevo Hokage y tener que volver de forma constante a las instalaciones del hospital para sentarse en una silla incómoda todos los días.

Tardó horas mirando la ventana de su habitación, con Naruto constantemente en su puerta para tener conversaciones casuales y el ruido de Lee en la entrada del hospital por las mañanas antes de que Sakura tomara una decisión.

Ella quería que Kakashi estuviera tranquilo, que tuviera tranquilidad real y pudiera dejar un momento a Gai sin el miedo de que él muriera en el proceso.

Sakura conocía su historia, la historia de pérdidas de Kakashi, por lo que había estado asumiendo que los guiños de TenTen y los acercamientos de Kakashi a su compañero no eran más que miedos a verlo morirse y sentirse culpable al respecto.

Kakashi había sido un maestro demasiado simple, al menos las partes que había conocido ella, porque Kakashi parecía siempre más apagado y desinteresado que el resto de los profesores, especialmente profesores como Gai, así que Sakura solo asumió que estaba un poco aterrado de que Gai no volviera como lo habían hecho sus camaradas en el pasado, lo que explicaría su comportamiento.

Así que Sakura se sienta a su lado en la silla de metal, con la espalda rígida y un par de dangos azucarados que Kakashi no toca, lo que la hace sentir un poco ignorada a pesar de estar realmente ahí.

“Gai es un hombre fuerte” la mirada de Kakashi salta un momento a ella, solo uno, antes de que vuelva su atención al hombre inmóvil delante de él “No creo que sea necesario que pases aquí todo el día, sensei, él no se irá”

Por un momento, Sakura estuvo segura de que Kakashi sonreiría y diría alguna frase tonta y floja, desinteresada, antes de que pudiera solo intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que Sakura tenía razón (porque la tenía) y luego intentaría bajar su tensión porque siempre había sido un hombre simple.

La mirada tensa y furiosa de Kakashi le dice más de lo que Sakura puede entender y se pone rígida contra su lugar antes de que aquella escena se desvanezca como un parpadeo.

“Sé que está bien” las manos de Kakashi tocan a Gai, lentamente, y luego sus ojos (ahora ambos negros y escalofriantes) vuelven a Sakura con la sombra de una sonrisa “Pero quiero estar aquí, para cuando despierte”

Cuando finalmente suelta el aire que tenía contenido, las manos de Kakashi están hurgando sobre la sábana, sobre el brazo que todavía está manchado y lleno de líneas oscuras que parecían dolorosas sobre la piel de Gai.

“Veo que tu cabello creció” la voz de Kakashi es simple ahora, actuada, y sus ojos son planos y vacíos cuando se encuentran con los de Sakura “¿Todavía sigues yendo a prisión para ver a Sasuke?”

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron, y se dio cuenta que la mitad de ese rubor era enojo, porque parecía que las palabras de Kakashi eran una venganza extraña que no entendió.

“Lo hago” los ojos de Sakura se angostaron “¿Algún problema con eso?”

Kakashi resopla, girando los ojos como no lo había visto hacer desde antes de la guerra “No” su voz cae “Pero entonces deberías entenderme”

“¿Por qué?” Sakura se levanta un poco, pero el silencio de Kakashi es lo único que recibe de vuelta.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no habrá más conversación, Sakura levanta sus cosas velozmente con ofensa y con la intención de que Kakashi se disculpe con ella.

En cambio, Kakashi aleja su silla de la de Sakura y cuando ella sostiene la manija de la puerta se detiene un momento para decirle “Solo quiero ayudar”.

“Yo también” y se escucha lejano y perdido, a pesar de que solo hay un par de pasos entre los dos “Por eso no creo que sea buena idea que sigas yendo a prisión”

* * *

A pesar de su charla, Kakashi sigue pegado a la cama del hospital y Sakura sigue asistiendo a la celda en la cárcel especial de Konoha.

Ibiki le da una mala mirada antes de conducirla por el pasillo, y luego le da las instrucciones de siempre antes de dejarla sola en el cuarto diminuto dividido solamente por la reja de metal que mantenía a Sasuke del otro lado, con el cuerpo atado y los ojos sellados, por lo que ni siquiera la puede ver.

Pero él la siente, porque aparta el rostro al lado contrario con la intención de que ella no lo vea.

Sakura se queda en silencio, incluso cuando siempre ha hablado y hablado sobre cada cosa de su día a día hasta que Sasuke resopla o hace un gesto de incomodidad que le cierra la boca.

Los hombros de Sasuke se tensan cuando pasan los minutos y Sakura no dice una palabra, porque ella está pensando en la forma en la que Kakashi insistía en tomar el brazo de Gai, en la forma en la que él le dijo que debería entenderlo, en la manera en la que se quedaba al lado de la cama de alguien que podría no despertar jamás.

Sus ojos ven a Sasuke, y ella se pregunta qué tanto de él puede estar en coma también, frío y ausente, y cuánto tiempo cada uno se sentará en una silla rígida esperando que la otra persona al otro lado de la habitación pudiera hablar y decir algo más.

El corazón de Sakura gruñe adentro de su pecho, dando un vuelco cuando se da cuenta de que tal vez no tiene sentido estar ahí, pensando e imaginando las cosas que Kakashi le dice a Gai al oído para que vuelva, para que se quede, y qué de eso realmente puede funcionar.

Cierra suavemente los ojos y repasa mentalmente todos los archivos de pacientes que tiene en el escritorio, uno a uno, hasta que se detiene en el mismo, hasta que piensa en las manos insistentes sobre la piel quemada, en la forma en la que lo mira, en el hecho de que se calienta las manos con el café antes de tocarlo porque de alguna manera Kakashi sabe que _duele_.

Un flash aparece de pronto en su cabeza ante la imagen, y sus pies parecen moverse solos en su lugar cuando se pone de pie “Quizá una terapia inducida sobre cada capa individual de piel funcione” Sakura dice, y su voz hace saltar a Sasuke, como si él hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí o como si las palabras lo tomaran desprevenido.

De todos modos él no responde, y ella no se queda a escuchar porque ha salido corriendo de regreso, ignorando a Ibiki e ignorando también la leve sensación de abandono frío en su corazón.

* * *

Pasaron un par de meses un parpadeo, tiempo en el que Sakura comenzó a aplicar técnicas rigurosas de regeneración y estimulación en Gai, perdiéndose la mayoría del tiempo en los pasillos para perseguir a otros pacientes y asaltar las nuevas alas del hospital que crecían y crecían hasta que Tsunade la movió a una oficina mucho más grande en comparación a su antigua y pequeña habitación.

Kakashi seguía rondando los pasillos, con el libro sucio en una mano que había recuperado de algún lado.

Estaba mandando un clon a la oficina del Hokage constantemente, pero lo había visto ir él mismo algunas veces por un par de horas donde dejaba un clon y a Pakkun pegados al cuerpo vencido de Gai.

El aspecto de ambos estaba mejorando visiblemente, uno tomando forma humana otra vez, y el otro tomando siestas más prolongadas y comiendo por lo menos una vez al día.

Tsunade la felicitó al respecto cuando visitó a Gai una semana atrás, murmurando para ella que probablemente no hubiera quedado reconocible si no hubiera insistido tanto en aplicar el chakra de esa manera.

Finalmente suspiró tranquila cuando Kakashi le murmuró un “gracias” la noche anterior, antes de encajarse en la silla metálica que ya tenía su nombre garabateado en uno de los costados.

“Eres una gran doctora” Lee canta, de pie en la cabecera de la cama de Gai mientras Naruto está sentado junto a Kakashi, levantando de vez en cuando su brazo herido e incompleto para señalar.

“Sakura siempre fue una médico grandiosa” Naruto se balancea sobre la silla en algo que parece una pirueta “Cuando realmente se pone seria es tan brillante”

Sakura le regala una mueca de ofensa por esa insinuación, pero de alguna manera quizá realmente Naruto tenía razón, después de todo, había estado llenándose de trabajo y visitas a la prisión, por lo que no había realmente pensando en nada hasta que casi pareció que era tarde.

“¡Pronto tendremos a Gai-sensei de vuelta! ¡Y todo será gracias a ti, Sakura!” Lee ya está llorando, con las manos tallando sus ojos bañados lágrimas dramáticas “Y finalmente Gai volverá a entrenar con nosotros, ¡y finalmente volverá a ser su rival, Kakashi-sensei!”

Los hombros de Kakashi se ponen rígidos, y luego le da a Lee lo que debería ser una sonrisa antes de que baje la vista a su lugar habitual.

Los chicos se van pronto, y cuando todos están atorados entre gritos y planes en la puerta, Sakura puede escuchar el leve susurro de Kakashi cuando dice “Aun lo es”.

* * *

“Entonces no sabes nada de Sasuke” Ino sopla el café, acomodada en el escritorio nuevo de Sakura, que era solo un poco más grande que el anterior.

“No, no he tenido tiempo, ya sabes” no dice las partes realmente hirientes o importantes, por lo que omite decirle que no había tenido una conversación real con Sasuke desde que entró a prisión.

“Sí, debe ser difícil estar cuidando al _protegido_ del Hokage, ¡es demasiada presión!” las manos de Ino golpean suavemente el escritorio, ella ha estado trabajando como auxiliar en el hospital pero decidió volver a unirse a las misiones shinobi, (donde en realidad era un mucho mejor elemento).

“No es tan difícil, quiero decir, Kakashi suele ser tranquilo y silencioso, y solo parece estar ansioso porque su amigo despierte” la risa de Ino suena detrás de sus palabras, y juega con los lápices de Sakura antes de torcer los ojos y decir:

“Sí claro, _amigos_ ” Ino lanza otro gesto divertido, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja con casualidad, como si no hubiera insinuado lo que había insinuado.

“Kakashi perdió a todos sus compañeros, solo no quiere perder al último que le queda vivo, no es como si él… o ellos…”

“Tan inocente como siempre, Sakura” Ino resopla, poniéndose de pie y dejando los lápices de Sakura en la pequeña lata de metal “No puedo creer que seas tan ciega”

Sakura no responde, solo mira la espalda de su amiga mientras se mueve hacia la puerta con ese aire de confianza y suficiencia que siempre ha tenido, esa opinión loca y rara de la que en realidad Sakura siempre estuvo ansiosa por saber.

“Mejor piensa en lo que harás con Sasuke” las manos de Ino sostienen la madera cuando se para en el centro “Escuché que lo quieren liberar… ya sabes” se encoge de hombros, moviendo de nuevo su cabello rubio sobre su espalda “Así que si vas a decirle que lo amas de nuevo, bueno… ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ahora no diga que no”

No es capaz de responder nada al respecto, simplemente deja que Ino se vaya y que todos los pensamientos lleguen lentamente desde el fondo de su mente hasta el vacío de su habitación.

Sakura piensa en la primera información, y se siente un poco incómoda ahora porque Kakashi no había estado disimulando últimamente la manera en la que sostenía la mano de Gai, tan íntimamente, tan protectoramente y con tanta ternura que era casi demasiado doloroso mirarlo de ese modo.

Todos esos años había parecido molesto e incómodo con Gai, quien siempre corría detrás de él, pero probablemente estuvo en eso desde el principio, el muy bastardo _mentiroso_.

De todos modos Sakura niega para sí misma y un mechón de su cabeza cae sobre su frente. No tiene modo de saber realmente si Ino tiene razón, y si la tuviera, Sakura sabe que no le debería importar y lo único que debería decir al respecto es un _"Eww"._

Y sin embargo, hay algo calentándose en su pecho al considerarlo. Algo que pesa y duele y la hace levantar una mano para apaciguar la sombra de un quejido.

Gira sobre su silla intentando calmarse, pero irremediablemente Sakura piensa en su otro problema, en Sasuke, quien no ha visitado últimamente, no desde que se quedó en silencio y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que decirle, de que no _quería_ decirle nada más.

Y sin embargo, la idea de Sasuke saliendo finalmente de la cárcel la hace imaginar que quizá una vez afuera ella y él pudieran tener un momento y hablar, y pudiera finalmente llegar a él y pudieran estar juntos. Y ese sueño hace que el estómago de Sakura sienta náuseas y que su corazón se acelere y se vuelva cálido en su interior.

* * *

Después de lo que parece un tiempo imposible, Gai abre los ojos una mañana, con la mano de Kakashi enroscada en la suya y los ojos de Sakura revisando su monitor.

Sonriendo y llorando de alegría, Sakura no está segura de cuánto tiempo pasa desde que Gai abre los ojos hasta que está agitando una mano frente a ella pidiéndole un poco de agua.

Naruto, Lee y TenTen corren por el pasillo después de que se enteran, justo después de por lo menos dos horas donde Kakashi la botó a ella también de la habitación.

Sakura le guiñó un ojo a escondidas de Gai antes de salir, y luego de disfrutar el rostro sonrojado de su maestro hasta las orejas, Sakura fue hacia su oficina, donde finalmente cambió algo en el registro de Gai.

Adentro de su privacidad, Sakura realiza su propio festejo.

Ella lo logró. Realmente lo logró. Y esa victoria se siente como la primera de muchas, no exactamente el primer desafío real si consideraba la forma en la que mantuvo vivo a Naruto en la guerra, pero sí la primera después de todo el caos, la primera como médico a cargo de un piso, la primera que daba una esperanza real sobre cada pequeña persona que estaba esperando algo de ella luego de que había trabajado tanto.

Vale la pena el esfuerzo, los años y el tiempo cuando sus compañeros entran a su oficina y le agradecen, cuando vuelve al cuarto y Kakashi está encorvado y su cabeza está postrada sobre la cama de Gai, donde se ha quedado finalmente dormido porque ahora está tranquilo.

La satisfacción es casi infinita, lo parece cuando Lee le lleva una canasta de flores y cuando Tsunade levanta las cejas y le dice que eso realmente no se hubiera logrado sin ella.

“Eres más de lo que crees que eres” Tsunade dice, con un montón de papeles entre las manos mientras camina a su propia oficina “Puedes llegar muy lejos, Sakura, muy lejos, si en _realidad_ quieres hacerlo”

Tsunade le da un guiño, y luego una sonrisa un poco torcida y triste que Sakura no sabe interpretar. O que no quiere interpretar.

* * *

Monitorea lo que tiene que ser lo último, porque Gai estaba fuera de peligro ahora y porque pronto pasaría a manos de un doctor de cabecilla para llevar el caso de su pierna lesionada.

Cuando entra a la habitación, el primer cambio que nota no es que Gai está sentado, ni tampoco que parece ansioso por levantarse o que está escondiendo una bolsa de dulces picantes detrás de la almohada.

Lo primero que Sakura nota es el hecho de que sus manos no están juntas. La silla de Kakashi está lejos de la cama, y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras finge estar mirando la pared y suprimiendo lo mejor que puede los ojos de cachorro que había tenido el último par de meses.

“Ya está casi listo para irse, Gai-sensei” las manos de Sakura dan algunos piquetes al monitor antes de escribir algo en su libreta “Así que supongo que Kakashi estará feliz de poder llevárselo a casa”

La incomodidad y nerviosismo de Kakashi salta de inmediato, de forma evidente, y Gai da algunos parpadeos antes de volverse un segundo a él.

“Bueno, yo iré a mi casa y Kakashi a la suya, no es como que no pueda cuidarme solo” dice orgulloso, como si no pudiera notar el temblor de su autoproclamado rival “Y además, Lee puede llevarme a casa en caso de necesitarlo, ¡así que no hace falta molestar al Hokage en absoluto!”

Los dedos de Sakura se encogen sobre su pluma y lanza una mirada de cuestión y reproche a Kakashi, quien solo se aprieta en su lugar.

“Pero, luego de todo el tiempo que Kakashi estuvo aquí…”

“¿Lo estuvo?” Las cejas de Gai suben en duda y algo de sorpresa, pero luego su gesto cae en una hilarante incredulidad “Kakashi dijo que acababa de llegar cuando desperté, así que no creo que le importe”

La risa de Gai suena alta y alegre, inocente y ajena, y luego sus ojos dan algunas vueltas antes de mirar algún punto en la pared.

“Además, he estado dormido mucho tiempo, ¡así que estoy pensando en irme de la aldea por una temporada para entrenar!” a pesar de que las palabras no iban dirigidas hacia ella, Sakura siente un hundimiento en el estómago, un dolor tan fuerte que no puede evitar torcer los labios en desilusión.

“¿Quiere irse de Konoha _ahora_?” su cuestión sale sin ser amortiguada, y siente sus propias manos alcanzar el borde de la cama de Gai, como si buscara que Kakashi pusiera la suya propia ahí e _interviniera_.

“En cuanto me des tu permiso como médico, Sakura, ¡lo haré!” Gai infla el pecho, y ese corte de cuenco parece recién salido de la lavandería porque brilla sobre su cabeza cuando mira a Kakashi de vuelta “Se lo dije a Kakashi antes, ¡no voy a quedarme atrás solo porque ahora eres el Hokage, rival, yo también seguiré buscando un camino hacia la cima!”

Antes de que Kakashi tenga tiempo de decir algo, la risa de Gai vuelve a llenar la habitación, espesa e intensa, y Sakura se pregunta cuánto tiempo Kakashi había estado esperando escuchar esa risa, y cuánto tiempo había estado deseando que fuera por él.

“Quizá deberías pasar una temporada aquí” ella intenta lanzar la idea, mirando con ojos interrogantes a Kakashi, pero él sigue observando en la pared, el muy necio _mentiroso_ “Hay personas aquí que te extrañan”

La forma en la que Kakashi la mira un segundo le hace sentir un golpe de miedo mezclado con preocupación en el corazón de Sakura.

 _¿Es verdad?_ Quiere preguntarle, porqué no es posible que Gai esté despertando luego de tanto y Kakashi ni siquiera le haya dicho todo lo que había estado sufriendo y esperando por él.

“Ah, ¡no es el fin de la Bestia Verde! Volveré, y seré más fuerte cuando eso pase” Gai jadea cuando levanta el puño en el aire, solo para volver su brazo vendado sobre la cama intentando suprimir una mueca.

“Bueno, sí, pero quizá…”

“Él quiere irse, Sakura” la voz de Kakashi se alza de una forma en la que hace temblar las ventanas, lo que provoca que Sakura se pegue a su lugar en la pared y que Gai baje ligeramente los hombros “Si quiere irse, que lo haga”

No tuvo tiempo de considerar las palabras de Kakashi ni lo que significaban, porque entonces Kakashi ya se ha puesto de pie y ha dejado aquel lugar en la silla de metal que ha estado pegada a su cuerpo por los últimos meses.

Los dientes de Sakura se cierran audiblemente, y Gai solo parece un poco desconcertado antes de encogerse los hombros y volver a sonreír.

* * *

Kakashi comenzó a aparecer menos frecuentemente en el hospital, y Sakura supuso que probablemente solo estaba siendo necio y tonto y no quería volver a la habitación de Gai mientras él hacía todos esos planes locos de abandonar la aldea para un entrenamiento _juvenil_.

Los primeros planes los había oído de Lee, y había visto algunas maletas llenas de pesas en la entrada de la habitación como si el hombre solo pudiera realmente ponerse de pie en cualquier momento y lanzarse a una aventura y no estuviera bajo rigurosa rehabilitación.

“Tienes que hablar con él” Sakura gime, soplando un mechón de cabello rosa fuera de su cara mientras persigue la caminata lenta de Kakashi por el pasillo al frente de la habitación de Gai.

“No tengo nada que decir, Sakura, Gai no es un niño” Kakashi la mira fijamente, sobre la pasta del libro que habría podido leer cientos de veces desde que había llegado al hospital, pero que en realidad ni siquiera había recorrido una sola página “No puedo decirle qué hacer, y no puedo impedirle hacer lo que quiera solo porque…”

La frase se queda colgando entre los dos por los siguientes par de pasos antes de que el cerebro de Sakura finalmente termine de sumar dos más dos.

“Usted… ¿Usted de verdad lo _quiere_?” el rostro de Kakashi tiembla ante su pregunta y Sakura siente un golpe de preocupación porque estaba moviéndose en terreno peligroso.

“Es mi amigo” parece ser toda la respuesta que puede dar, pero sus dedos tiemblan cuando sube el libro sobre su cabeza e intenta caminar de nuevo. 

Sakura suele ser impaciente y necia, Kakashi lo sabe quizá mucho más que nadie, y su profesor es de las pocas personas que parecía conocer demasiado bien cada fuerza y cada debilidad, por lo que no parece sorprendido cuando interviene a mitad del camino.

“No” los ojos de Sakura brillan, y su brillo en realidad parece algo que se aproxima al dolor “Sabes de lo que hablo, sabes bien a qué me refiero”

Kakashi no responde en ningún sentido, y Sakura toma el silencio tenso como una aceptación.

_Por Dios._

“¿Cómo es que él no lo sabe?” su dedo apunta a la puerta, que ya está a unos metros, y luego su mente se apresura a pensar en todos esos recuerdos raros de sus profesores; de la manera en la que siempre que estaban juntos actuaban como tontos adolecentes a su alrededor, ajenos al resto del mundo.

¿No el propio Gai había llevado a Kakashi en brazos en más de una ocasión? ¿Y no fue él quien cuidó de sus heridas y lo llevaba sobre la espalda en sus absurdos desafíos que tenían casi a diario?

Simplemente es imposible de creer que no haya notado las intenciones que estaban claramente _ahí_.

Bien, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que se lo dijeron, pero Kakashi y Gai habían sido siempre tan unidos y no podía creer como esos ojos de tonto enamorado habían pasado desapercibidos para Gai.

Kakashi suspira, metiendo su libro en la bolsa de su chaleco mientras arregla la cinta en su cabeza distraídamente “Olvídalo, ¿quieres? No es como si algo tuviera que cambiar o ser diferente solo por… _esto_ ”

Los ojos de Sakura se cierran suavemente, y un montón de preguntas saltan sobre su boca, aunque no las dice porque en realidad pueden no ser significativas en ese momento para alguno de los dos.

“Pero… ¿él realmente no lo sabe?”

Kakashi no dice nada, en lugar de eso solo guarda las manos en sus bolsillos y comienza a caminar a la habitación, deteniéndose cuando sus manos rozan la puerta.

“Nunca necesité nada más que lo que tenemos, así que no necesito nada más ahora” un semblante inusual se graba en su maestro, y luego le da una sonrisa que a Sakura le causa alguna especie de repulsión porque es mentira.

“No puedes solo fingir que no pasa nada” Sakura deja escapar un suspiro, y luego el nudo de palabras y regaños que tiene para gritar se apagan cuando la falsedad de Kakashi se rompe y finalmente muestra un dejo de decepción.

“Nunca se lo dije” su voz baja, y la mano detenida en la puerta da suaves golpes a la madera “Así que no lo hagas, por favor”

Cuando Kakashi entra a la habitación, Sakura de repente se da cuenta de que no había visto nunca el semblante de Kakashi así antes, tan lleno de una tristeza diferente, de pesadumbre irracional, de dolor y decepción.

Sakura siente que las comisuras de su boca se mueven, temblando en lo que imagina que será alguna sonrisa, pero en realidad es una mueca agria que no sabe cómo interpretar. 

* * *

Para cuando llega a casa el sol se ha escondido por lo menos cinco horas atrás. El cuenco de Lee desaparece a lo lejos, todavía sacudiéndose, y ella piensa que sin duda hará ese extraño entrenamiento autoimpuesto por haber fracasado en su propio desafío de _“llevar a Sakura a su casa en menos de cinco minutos o haré cien vueltas a la aldea en mis manos”_ lo cual era básicamente imposible considerando que Sakura todavía había pasado a comprar sopa instantánea en la tienda dos cuadras atrás.

La puerta de su habitación parece pesada cuando la carga y la mueve en silencio para no despertar a sus padres. Su mirada se extiende en su cama, y se siente tan exhausta que solo se arranca parte del uniforme para poder dormir.

Pero ella no se duerme, a pesar de que está cansada, y a pesar de que estar tanto tiempo en el trabajo le causaba dolor de espalda y tensión muscular, Sakura simplemente no puede relajarse.

Da un repaso a todos sus pacientes, y luego piensa en la forma en la que la gente de la aldea buscaba ser atendida especialmente por ella, lo que la estaba volviendo alguien demasiado solicitada y Tsunade la había asignado a pacientes específicos y casos aislados más allá de las consultas frecuentes.

Los nombres de las medicinas circulan en su cabeza, y en su imaginación ya está asignando tratamientos antes de que su mente caiga en el mismo archivo al fondo de sus manos, la noble bestia, Maito Gai.

En realidad no piensa en Gai cuando considera a su paciente. Piensa en Kakashi, en su maestro testarudo y enamorado que había estado como un perro guardián al lado de su cama y había reservado toda un área del hospital para él, solo para que Gai se despertara sin agradecerle nada.

No tenía realmente la culpa si pensaba que Kakashi no se lo había dicho para empezar, pero aun así…

Sakura se gira en la cama, y el moño de cabello se desenreda y se extiende en su almohada provocando un siseo en sus oídos como el arrastre de las olas del mar.

Kakashi le dijo que no interviniera, y es probablemente lo que tiene que hacer, pero Sakura piensa en la manera en la que Kakashi la había apoyado en el pasado, en la forma en la que incluso la había incentivado a mantenerse firme en sus sentimientos.

Era verdad que todo al respecto de Sasuke había sido un desastre hasta ahora, pero, ¿por qué no apoyarlo también a pesar de todo?

Gai era raro y excéntrico, y Kakashi solo era raro, y ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría probablemente ni siquiera podría existir alguien tan bueno para el otro como lo eran ellos.

Sakura sonríe ante aquellos pensamientos. Kakashi podía ser un necio testarudo a veces, y necesitaba que alguien lo dirigiera en la dirección correcta.

Sin embargo, después de imaginar un momento la posibilidad _real_ de Kakashi asechando o confesándose a Gai de todas las personas, su mente solo puede pensar en Sasuke, en su figura rígida y silenciosa en prisión.

Sakura se estremece con el pensamiento, elaborando un discurso, imaginando una y otra vez la forma en la que podría decirle que lo que quería, que _de verdad_ lo quería, y que de verdad estaba esperando una palabra por parte de él.

Cuando cierra los ojos, Sakura puede oír la voz de Sasuke, diciéndole que la quería, que la admiraba, y que sus palabras habían hecho algo en él.

Y entre sueños, perdida en la duermevela alucinante de su cansancio, lo único que Sakura puede decir a Sasuke son los mismos ruegos que Kakashi le dijo a escondidas a Gai.

Aunque esta vez, parecen funcionar.

* * *

Finalmente, Sasuke fue movido a un cuarto mucho más espacioso en una cámara donde tenía el brazo atado a una cadena y no sobre una camisa de fuerza, que en realidad no sabía si era mejor.

La ropa de Sasuke fue reemplazada por una bata delgada y mucho más cómoda, y de alguna manera parecía un poco menos tenso cuando Sakura se sentó delante de él.

El tema de la guerra era sensible todavía considerando que Sasuke había participado activamente en pos de ella bastante tiempo, por lo que era un terreno por el que Sakura tenía que moverse con cuidado, especialmente cuando sin querer daba demasiados detalles del estado de Naruto o de la aldea.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio Sasuke suspira y Sakura finalmente puede intervenir.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” oh, una pregunta estúpida considerando que Sasuke no va a responder “He escuchado que podrían sacarte, Naruto está peleando fuertemente por eso, así que lo he tenido que oír rogar a Kakashi siempre que se topan en el hospital”

El rostro de Sasuke no cambia, lo que no es una sorpresa, pero Sakura de todos modos hace una mueca porque en realidad no le gusta ser ignorada, gracias.

“Estaba pensando que cuando salgas podríamos…” su boca se traba repentinamente, _¿podríamos qué? ¿Sentarnos en la mesa de un restaurante a que me ignores tanto como lo haces aquí?_

Suelta un suspiro cansado y su aliento de alguna manera logra que los dedos de Sasuke se contraigan ligeramente, lo que parece el único indicio de que realmente está vivo.

“Sasuke…” Sakura lo llama tentativamente, con profundidad, y le cuesta entender que realmente ella ha hablado con un tono tan firme “Cuando salgas, podrás ver todo lo que he hecho”

El rostro de Sasuke apenas se ladea, no para escucharla, sino porque parece que va a girarse en un gesto que parece circular entre la hilarante diversión.

“He estado haciendo un gran trabajo en el hospital” no puede evitar tomar un tono alto y dulce, y la boca le pica de emoción como cada vez que toca el tema de sus avances y logros como médico “He logrado que Gai-sensei salga del coma”

Sus mejillas se sienten cálidas cuando lo dice, y su corazón salta emocionado y bombea orgulloso, porque no puede ni siquiera negar su pasión.

Levanta el rostro para ver a Sasuke, esperando ver algo más además de su rostro plano y vendado en los ojos, pero lo único que puede captar es el mismo gesto ausente y aburrido.

“¿No crees que es genial, Sasuke?” la mano de Sakura se arrastra en la mesa, cerca de la mano de Sasuke, y se siente tentada a sostenerla con la esperanza que había visto en Kakashi, llena de desesperación “He estado luchando tanto, por tanto tiempo, y finalmente he logrado que la gente me reconozca y…”

“Cierra la boca” los hombros de Sakura se encogen con la voz de Sasuke, que no había oído en tanto tiempo y que ahora sonaba para decir algo tan doloroso “Eres tan… molesta”

El rostro de Sakura se tensa y cae, y la imagen de Sasuke se empaña cuando sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

“Sasuke… ¿por qué…?” y antes de que Sakura pueda volver a llorar, Ibiki está en la puerta de la reja y le indica a Sakura que es momento de irse a casa.

* * *

Sakura estuvo a solas con Gai solo un momento. Después de que Shikamaru llegara por Kakashi con un montón de papeles que firmar y Naruto arrastrara a Lee a comer ramen en Ichiraku, ella se deslizó a su revisión rutinaria en el monitor.

No había mucho que registrar realmente, pero quería llevar el caso hasta el último día, incluso cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era darle una mirada a Gai para saber que todo estaba bien al respecto.

Sus dedos aprietan la pluma contra la hoja, y todavía mira un poco empañado entre parpadeos intentando concentrarse y no escribir las tonterías que decía su corazón, esas cosas que iban y venían sobre lo que había sucedido en la prisión esa mañana.

“¿Qué cosa aqueja tanto tu joven corazón?” la voz de Gai la sorprende un poco, y Sakura da un pequeño brinco en su sitio antes de girar a él “Tienes un rostro intranquilo, pequeña Sakura, ¿está todo bien?”

Carraspea un poco para borrar el nudo en la garganta y luego le da a Gai su mejor sonrisa, que es una sonrisa mediocre en comparación a los reflectores de dientes brillantes que Gai le devuelve.

“Está todo bien, es solo una revisión rutinaria” muestra las hojas llenas de números, que bien no podrían significar nada para alguno de los dos.

“No hablo de eso” la mano de Gai se sacude, y luego inclina la espalda en sus almohadas “Pareces preocupada por otras cosas, ¿es por el joven Sasuke?”

La forma en la que Gai lo dice es sincera, no una cortesía falsa como cuando el resto de los adultos solían masticar con desprecio el nombre de Sasuke al final de su oración.

“Bueno… lo es” sus hombros bajan, y deja ir un suspiro porque ha estado cargando con esto ella sola, sin poder contarle algo tan delicado a Naruto y sin el apoyo de Kakashi ahora… “Es solo que, nuestra relación se complicó un poco cuando acabó la guerra”

Gai asiente y cierra los ojos en consideración. Y Sakura casi se siente arrepentida al instante de decirlo porque, bueno, ¿qué esperaba de todos modos? Gai no era su profesor, y seguramente solo diría algo estúpido y loco lleno de discursos sobre nunca rendirse, seguir peleando por tus sueños, creer en ellos y bla, bla, bla. Había oído esos discursos cientos de veces en Lee.

Pero cuando Gai abre los ojos y gira a Sakura, no es lo que ella esperaba escuchar. “Sakura, no busques a alguien que te haga amarlo con desesperación” los ojos de Gai se contraen, y luego su mirada solo vaga a la pared “Debes estar con alguien que saque lo mejor de ti, alguien que te haga amarte a ti misma”

Los labios de Sakura tiemblan, y Gai hace una mueca de dolor cuando extiende las manos para tocar su brazo.

“Tal vez hayas querido a Sasuke todo este tiempo, nunca fue un secreto para nadie” Gai dice “Intentaste con todas tus fuerzas sacarlo de la oscuridad y la desesperación, ¡y te llegué a entender y admirar tanto en su momento! Era conmovedor ver tus intentos por traerlo de vuelta… me hiciste pensar en mis propios intentos por volver a un amigo de la oscuridad”

La cabeza de Gai cuelga unos segundos, tal vez arrastrándose en algún recuerdo sobre Kakashi, porque Sakura conocía parte de la historia y sabía que Gai había hecho algunas cosas por él.

“Pero incluso cuando parecía que estaba siendo necio, e incluso si mi rival no quería mi ayuda y me lanzaba fuera constantemente, él siempre me impulsó a ser más fuerte. ¡Siempre que Kakashi me miraba con decepción, significaba que estaba esperando algo mejor de mí! Creyó en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo, y me hizo esforzarme al cansancio por alcanzarlo… porque él estaba seguro de que yo iría detrás de él… porque él esperaba y _quería_ que fuera detrás de él…” suspira, tendiendo una sonrisa más suave al frente “Y cuando al fin lo alcancé, él fue el primero en reconocerme… en admirarme, como yo lo admiraba a él”

Sakura entrecierra los ojos, y casi puede ver una especie de brillo en rostro de Gai antes de que pueda continuar.

“Nunca me sentí derrotado, abandonado o herido por él. Nos empujábamos mutuamente al frente. Hacíamos que el otro sintiera que tenía algún valor. Y creo que ese es el punto de cualquier tipo de relación, ya sean amigos, rivales, o _amantes.”_ La mano de Gai se cierra sobre su brazo “Dime, Sakura, ¿Sasuke te ha hecho amarte a ti misma con intensidad?”

La lengua de Sakura se atasca en su boca, entre sus dientes, y sabe que no tiene manera de responder.

“La persona especial debe ser esa que te haga sentirte orgullosa por ser quién eres” Gai sonríe, relajado, apartando la mano para volverse lentamente a su lugar “Solo creo que deberías pensar en lo que te hace feliz, dulce Sakura, aquello que haga florecer tus sentimientos y tus pasiones, y te haga desear ser mejor cada día”

Sakura lo mira como si Gai no hubiera estado ahí hace tan solo un momento, y sus manos se juntan más fuertemente contra la hoja de las notas del hospital.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura?” Gai tira la cabeza a un lado, reflexionando.

“¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería querer?” Sakura siente que su estómago hierve un poco, aunque no sabe si es por una nausea al considerar sus respuestas o simplemente un golpe de dolor “¿Qué es lo que se supone que tendría que hacer? Porque en realidad no tengo idea”

Gai vuelve a fruncir, y sus ojos se cierran de nuevo en ese gesto que parecía poco común en él “Seguir tus sueños, sin duda” Gai abre un ojo para guiñar, y cuando Sakura cree que ahora va a caer en sus discursos dinámicos, él simplemente afloja su risa “Pero los sueños no son fáciles, Sakura. Los sueños no se obtienen esperando sentado a que aparezcan o cambien de _opinión_. Los sueños son esas cosas por las que luchas hasta ganarlas… pero hay que saber cuándo rendirse también”

“¿El verdadero Gai-sensei está hablándome de rendirse?” Sakura sonríe suavemente, en un intento de aflojar la tensión en su corazón, pero Gai no parece realmente interesado en su suave broma.

“Ambos sabemos que no voy a levantarme esta vez” la mano de Gai palmea suavemente su pierna, pero su risa no parece cambiar “Pero eso no significa que voy a dejar de soñar, simplemente… pueden ser sueños _diferentes_ ”

Suelta un suspiro ante las palabras, entendiendo lo que quiere decirle, o entendiendo lo que parece correcto para entender.

Aun así, Sakura todavía cree que hay una pequeña luz, tiene que haber una pequeña luz. Sasuke no la había reconocido, pero ella había luchado tanto por él, se había vuelto fuerte solo para alcanzarlo, a él y a Naruto, ¿no era eso de lo que hablaba Gai-sensei cuando decía que las personas especiales se empujaban al frente?

El corazón le duele cuando recuerda su encuentro de esa mañana, y la pregunta de si se sentía o no valorada, de si estaba orgulloso de ella o si la había hecho sentirse amada por sí misma a través de él se hacen un pequeño hueco en su pecho.

Los ojos le arden y las manos le pican, pero se traga su nudo y en cambio trae a su mente el propio caso de Gai “¿Y cuál es ese nuevo sueño?”

Gai baja un poco los hombros, y su sonrisa seria se vuelve un gesto más liviano cuando se recarga en la cabecera de metal “Entrenar, y ser capaz de proteger las cosas que amo, pero esta vez desde mi condición”

“¿Irse realmente es necesario?” sus ojos ven las maletas en la puerta, y le hacen pensar si cabrán en una silla de ruedas porque Sakura no cree que pueda salir de pie del hospital.

“Es necesario esforzarme por lo que amo, y esta guerra me enseñó que todavía puedo perderlos a todos” la voz de Gai toma severidad, y Sakura se encoge suavemente.

“¿Y no te hizo pensar en que los demás también tienen miedo de perderte?” los ojos de Gai se angostan ante sus palabras, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Sakura alcanza la puerta “Acabas de salir de la muerte, ¿por qué tienes tantas ganas de regresar a ahí?”

* * *

Pasaron un par de días más, y entre algunas evaluaciones de otros médicos y las nuevas consultas que Tsunade le ponía, Sakura quedó fuera del tema de Gai.

Estaba fuera de peligro, y fue un logro absoluto que probablemente reconocerían por el resto de su carrera y por el cual Lee le enviaría flores por la eternidad a pesar de que su novia nueva le picaba las cosillas constantemente cuando hacía algo demasiado _juvenil_ respecto a ella.

De todos modos, Sakura estaba feliz por haberlo hecho independientemente de lo orgullosa que lo ponía. El hombre se merecía una segunda oportunidad, y todos los que lo querían se merecían también que él estuviera todavía ahí, lanzando palabras y lágrimas exageradas a diestra y siniestra.

Eso la llevó a sentirse en paz con Kakashi, porque había podido devolverle una parte especial de su vida, incluso si esa parte especial solía ser un tonto ruidoso que todavía trataba de hacer ejercicio sobre la camilla y llenaba los pasillos del olor picante del curry y el sushi.

Sakura no había estado insistiendo en el tema del viaje de Gai ni tampoco había estado asistiendo a la prisión para ver a Sasuke a pesar de que sus pies caminaban constantemente afuera del edificio y a pesar de que Kakashi seguía sentándose como un soldado en la habitación de hospital.

Ambos eran un poco necios y tontos, y Kakashi le daba un asentimiento cuando se cruzaban en la entrada del cuarto de Gai, lo que era común y sucedía constantemente.

Lo que no sucedía constantemente era que se encontraran en la puerta de la prisión, justo debajo de la escalera, después de que los horarios de visita hubieran pasado y después de que Naruto había estado rondando y gritando detrás del consejo de ancianos y detrás del grupo de jounins del señor feudal.

“Kakashi… ¿ocurre algo?” no hacía falta especificar sobre quién, así que arrastra sus pasos para quedar al lado de su profesor “¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Sasuke…?”

“Cálmate un poco, Sakura” Kakashi parece un poco agotado cuando la mira, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos como si no fuera el Hokage ahora y se tratara del mismo tipo desinteresado de años atrás, “Todo está bien, Sasuke no ha salido… todavía”

Por alguna razón, el tono de Kakashi no suena alegre y Sakura comenzaba a creer que en realidad no estaba seguro o contento con la idea de liberarlo en primer lugar.

“Pero, ¿lo hará? ¿De verdad van a perdonarlo?” La esperanza en su voz le quema la lengua, y no puede alejar todas esas tonterías y sueños inocentes con la misma fuerza que explotan como burbujas delante de su rostro.

“Sasuke fue de gran ayuda en batalla, y como Naruto perdonó todo el conflicto posterior… en realidad no hay mucho que decir al respecto” los hombros de Kakashi suben y Sakura solo se encoge en sí misma, lo que sonaba más a lo que solían ser ellos dos.

“¿Cuándo crees que eso pase?” mueve las manos al frente, inquieta, y Kakashi sonríe con casualidad hasta que las pequeñas formas de sus ojos se curvan.

“No lo sé, podría ser en un par de semanas” dice moviendo los hombros “O podrían ser un par de días, en realidad no hay una fecha exacta, Sakura” sus palabras suenan flojas, y Sakura se pregunta cómo puede realmente no saberlo cuando se supone que era el Hokage y estaba _a cargo_ , pero probablemente las voces de los ancianos todavía tenía alguna especie de poder, “¿Vendrás a verlo cuando salga?”

Kakashi levanta una ceja cuando la mira, y Sakura siente su rostro calentándose ante la obviedad de la respuesta y lo difícil de la situación, “Eso planeo”

“Ya veo” dice él, rodando los ojos “¿Y qué vas a decirle?”

Sakura piensa en la respuesta que parece igual de obvia que sus intenciones. Sasuke, ¿qué podría decirle a Sasuke que no fuera lo mismo que había dicho hasta entonces? Tratar de sacarlo del lugar lejano donde su corazón estaba atrapado, brindarle ayuda, estar ahí con él, intentar transmitir su amor a él.

“No sé” es lo único que puede realmente decir, porque una parte de ella, después de tanto, parece estar pensando las cosas.

“Bueno, deberías pensar en algo, Sakura” Kakashi tararea y cierra los ojos con ese aire de que puede darse la vuelta y huir en cualquier momento “Si Sasuke sale y no has pensando en qué decir… bueno, no creo que tengas mucho tiempo antes de que se vaya”

Los ojos de Sakura se abren ante esa información y sus labios dan un leve salto. Era algo que Sakura no sabía, pero era algo que había estado esperando desde que descubrieron aquellas ruinas de Kaguya y el propio Naruto dijo que necesitarían las habilidades de Sasuke para investigar.

Y si Sakura no estuviera tan confundida probablemente hubiera corrido hacia adentro de la prisión, y habría ignorado a Ibiki y a Kakashi hasta que pudiera llegar a Sasuke y rogarle. Le rogaría cualquier cosa, que se quedara, que se la llevara con él, que volviera de vez en cuando, o que renunciaran los dos a cualquier cosa de este mundo y pudieran escapar.

Es solo un instante el que su corazón salta y se retuerce, débil y vulnerable, y quizá tonto y engañado con la fantasía de que todo saldría bien esta vez entre los dos. Pero las palabras de Gai y sus propias respuestas seguían frescas y Sakura se siente valiente, por lo que mantiene los pies pegados al piso.

“Cuando sepas algo, ¿puedes decirme?” Sakura lo mira por debajo de la sombra de la escalera y la luz anaranjada del atardecer, lo que le da un vistazo de lo cansado que también parece.

“Si es lo que quieres” Kakashi se encoge de hombros y sus ojos se estancan en ella, “Aunque todavía creo que no deberías hacerlo”

“Mnh” el pelo de Sakura se agita cuando niega, desenredándose de sus hombros en una caída color pastel “¿También vas a hablarme de rendirme? Entonces es verdad que Gai y tú están sincronizados.”

Los hombros de Kakashi se ponen rígidos de forma visible ante la mención, y Sakura lee en él muchas un par de cosas antes de que aparte la mirada y se ponga ese rostro de falsa indiferencia que ella conocía muy bien.

“¿Es por qué te estás rindiendo al respecto de Gai la razón por la que quieres que me rinda también?” tal vez no era lo que Kakashi quería escuchar, pero Sakura se había estado preguntando al respecto desde que confirmó los sentimientos de Kakashi por ese hombre que ridículamente lo seguía llamando _rival_. 

“No me estoy rindiendo con nada” Kakashi se niega a mirarla, arrastrando los ojos como si buscara algo perdido en el piso “Porque no hay nada para hacer ahí”

“¿No hay nada para hacer?” Sakura se ríe entre dientes, masticando su propia risa mientras la pregunta da una vuelta y la golpea directamente en la cara “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas realmente en esto?” pregunta, y ante la mirada confusa y curiosa de Kakashi, agrega: “Ya sabes, babeando el piso por Gai”

“No estoy babeando el piso por Gai” la forma en la que Kakashi arruga la frente la hace reír porque es el gesto que hace cuando sus mentiras no están funcionando.

“Gai es un hombre sensible, no creo que sea cruel con tus sentimientos si se los dices” sus palabras son sinceras, y pasa una mano por el costado del brazo de Kakashi para darle ánimos.

Él se queda en silencio algunos momentos, con los ojos siguiendo la línea del sol en el piso y las manos saltando en las bolsas de sus pantalones mientras Sakura solo puede observar su ceño profundo de perfil.

“No puedo perder a Gai” Kakashi suspira y Sakura cree que hay una nota llena de tristeza en el fondo de su voz “Él ha estado ahí toda mi vida, así que no pienso perderlo por decirle algo sin importancia”

Sakura toma aire lentamente, y trata de pensar en algo que haga funcionar la cabeza de un viejo cascarrabias que claramente está _desesperado_ por gritarle a su amigo que lo ama y que se casen de una maldita vez.

Sus ojos se unen a las líneas en el piso y sus manos rascan sus propios brazos mientras su mente elabora un discurso dramático sobre por qué Kakashi debía decirle a Gai que lo amaba, pensando en cosas como que “porque así es el amor” o “porque los sentimientos pueden lograrlo todo”.

Sin embargo, Sakura no puede decirle nada de eso, no puede repetir los viejos mantras donde imaginaba que sus emociones llegarían a algún lugar y _mágicamente_ cambiarían algo al respecto de las cosas.

En cambio, Sakura piensa en su conversación con Gai, por lo que solo se cruza de brazos y mira a Kakashi de reojo antes de continuar.

“¿Gai te hace amarte?” Kakashi salta un poco ante su pregunta, abriendo los ojos grandes y lanzándole una mirada de suave sorpresa “Quiero decir, ¿por qué lo amas, sensei? Gai es un buen hombre, lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo amas? ¿Él te hace sentir importante?”

Kakashi toma un largo suspiro, como si quisiera consumir todo el aire alrededor o como si buscara que todas sus ideas de pronto se formaran y deformaran a través del aire que soplaba pesadamente por la nariz.

“Cuando era niño…” la voz de Kakashi es una lija, y su tono tembloroso se arrastra como una cadena dentro de los oídos de Sakura “Todos me veían como una especie de herramienta. Sin sentimientos, sin familia, un asesino de amigos” las palabras frías de Kakashi no se alinean al dolor de su rostro “Perdí a mi padre, y luego perdí a cada persona que amé hasta que creí que mi único destino era estar solo, o morir, que en realidad parecía lo correcto” pausa unos segundos, y Sakura se pregunta en ese momento si esas palabras alguna vez las había compartido con alguien más “No estaría aquí si no fuera por Gai. Él lo hizo posible… _todo_. Ni siquiera le pedí nada, nunca, y aun así me lo dio todo lo que yo quisiera tomar” hay una risa floja y dolorosa, y aquella máscara dura finalmente se viene abajo cuando la mira “Siempre tuve miedo de tomarlo y perderlo, y aun así lo di por sentado en mi vida como algo que nunca se iría, porque creí que él estaría siempre a mi lado y porque quería que lo estuviera, incluso si en algún momento terminaba de arrastrarlo hasta la oscuridad” toma un suspiro tembloroso, y luego sus ojos vuelven al vacío, mirando algún punto en el pasado que Sakura no puede saber “Pero Gai no me siguió a la oscuridad, él me arrastró a la luz. Y yo podría haberme quedado atrapado ahí por siempre y no haber hecho nada nunca, pero algo debí haber hecho bien en esta vida que me hizo merecer el interés de alguien como él. Y todo se sintió un poco más fácil con él… entonces todo _realmente_ fue posible”

El corazón de Sakura cruje adentro de su pecho como si hubieran golpeado la superficie de un cascarón. Traga dificultosamente, y se queda sin palabras que realmente pueda decir mientras se pregunta cómo es posible que puedas amar tanto a alguien sin que la otra persona se diera cuenta.

Cierra los ojos y piensa en las escenas de la vida de Kakashi, confusas y polvosas, pero reales, tanto como las miradas cabizbajas que le dio mientras estuvo dormido por tanto tiempo en el hospital.

“Él te hizo amarte” Sakura frota sus manos, mirando entre su profesor y el piso “Tú conocías tus defectos, pero él te ayudó a señalar tus virtudes, ¿cierto?”

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran en contemplación y luego solo vuelve a encogerse y guardar sus dedos ansiosos en la tela de su uniforme.

“Supongo que lo hizo” mueve la cabeza a un lado, regalando un vistazo hacia el cielo que estaba volviéndose oscuro “Porque probablemente él hizo todo lo que pueda llamarse _bueno_ sobre mí”

Sakura deja ir una suave risa ante sus palabras porque sabe que su profesor en realidad también es un buen tipo, pero siempre pareció demasiado entusiasta para dramatizar.

“Gai me dijo lo mismo” la mano de Sakura vuelve a darle una suave palmada a Kakashi, sobre el brazo, y él hace una mueca como si el golpecito realmente le causara dolor “Él piensa que tú lo empujaste al frente, y que lo hiciste amarse, ¡realmente son un par de tontos sincronizados! No sé qué están esperando”

“¿Sabes?” Kakashi se aclara la garganta, bajando suavemente la voz “Cuando era más joven pensé por mucho tiempo que… ya sabes, estábamos sintiendo lo mismo” las orejas de Kakashi se ponen rojas, y luego solo puede dar una inclinación un tanto indiferente “Pero creo que Gai solo comprende nuestra relación como una rivalidad”

“¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no se lo preguntas?” la boca de Sakura se aprieta, pero Kakashi solo da una negativa suave.

Las manos de Sakura se tensan y piensa en rodar los ojos y dar el caso por terminado porque probablemente Kakashi estaría aferrado a su decisión por el resto de su vida siendo miserable _a_ _propósito_ , pero estar ahí en ese momento, con una doble indecisión sobre sus sentimientos, la hizo sentir cercana y mucho más sincera de lo que hubiera sido antes.

"Gai dijo más cosas" la voz de Sakura apenas se escucha sobre el viento, pero Kakashi siempre ha sido bueno para escuchar "Los sueños no se consiguen sin hacer nada. Tienes que luchar por ellos si es lo que quieres"

De pie en su lugar, Kakashi solo vuelve a hundir los hombros y suelta una suave risa temblorosa, con las manos buscando más al fondo de su pantalón hasta que solo parecía incapaz de mantenerse realmente erguido.

"¿Ahora dices sus discursos como él?" Pareció luchar para mantener el sarcasmo y la compostura "Juntarte con Lee te está afectando"

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que Kakashi solo estaba luchando por mantener esa actitud indiferente que le servía para irritar y alejar a los demás.

"Incluso si finges que no te importa, Gai todavía quiere perseguirte y protegerte" el rostro duro de Kakashi solo la hizo pensar en la sonrisa tonta y desentendida de Gai "Él ha estado corriendo siempre detrás de ti ¿y aun así puedes seguir pensando en que no lo mereces?" Aprieta los ojos, señalando con un dedo sobre su brazo "Estás siendo egoísta, sensei. Y estás siendo injusto contigo mismo"

"No lo entiendes, Sakura, yo..."

"¿Y qué importa lo que hiciste?" Los ojos de Sakura se vuelven duros, al mismo tiempo siente el escozor de una especie de llanto "¿Qué más da si te equivocaste? Ya has pagado suficiente, te has redimido, y ¡Dios! Gai sabe todo eso y aun así te mira como si fueras lo más valioso de este mundo y te admira tanto" los mechones de Sakura se enredan en sus dedos cuando seca una lágrima en su mejilla "¿No entiendes, sensei? A él no le importa nada de eso. El problema es que tú no te puedes perdonar. ¡Ya no importa si fuiste o hiciste algo malo! Lo que sea, te perdonó. Y lo que sea, debes entender que todavía habrá personas que te aman porque al final hiciste lo correcto"

Incluso cuando parte del discurso no iba dirigido exactamente a Kakashi, él entiende que en realidad Sakura tiene razón.

Gai no se había alejado incluso en sus peores momentos, y todavía parecía convencido de que Kakashi era lo mejor que este mundo tenía para ofrecer.

Había creído que estaba equivocado, porque _tenía_ que estar equivocado, o porque Gai solo no se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era.

Por supuesto, lo había hecho. Y todavía estaba viéndolo con esos ojos brillantes y orgullosos, admirándolo sinceramente cada vez que estaban en un desafío, como si estuviera sorprendido de Kakashi, afirmando una y otra vez lo increíble que era.

"¿Eso significa que le volverás a decir a Sasuke que lo amas?" Kakashi pregunta como una distracción sobre su propio tema, pero Sakura aparta el rostro a un lado para gruñir.

"No me cambies el tema, sensei" no puede evitar hacer un puchero, secándose el resto de sus contadas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras intenta formar una sonrisa "Como sea, también tienes que pensar sobre eso. Sasuke no es el único que está pensando en irse, ¿verdad?"

La mención sobre el viaje de Gai es suficiente para que Kakashi parezca reunirse nuevamente con las sombras y sus ojos se aprietan en vacilación.

"Deberías decírselo antes de que se vaya" Sakura vuelve a escuchar sus palabras rebotando en el piso, pero no sabe cuál es el efecto que causa en su pecho "Sería mejor que pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote cómo sería"

"¿Y cómo tendría que ser?" La risa que Kakashi suelta con esas palabras es falsa y duele, por lo que aprieta los labios para callar.

"Como siempre tuvo que ser, sensei, _feliz_ "

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron un par de semanas más y Sakura estaba hasta el cuello de trabajos en el hospital que la ayudaban a mantenerse distraída.

Escuchó de los médicos de planta que Gai había sido transferido a rehabilitación y terapia física luego de que su pierna quedara descartada completamente, lo que en su momento la llevó a ver a Lee llorar en el pasillo a casi todas horas y a escuchar una larga lista de preguntas de TenTen sobre cuál silla de ruedas sería mejor para Gai.

Kakashi no había dicho nada, y había mirado a todos como si no fuera importante o como si de algún modo ya lo supiera.

Aun así, Sakura sabía que Kakashi había estado buscando a Tsunade y persiguiéndola por todas partes mientras le rogaba buscar un método para curar a Gai.

"Cree que es lo único que ahora puede hacer por él" le dijo Tsunade hace un par de días, luego de quejarse por media hora de que Kakashi había irrumpido en su casa a media noche "Ahora que Gai parece estar tan casado supongo que es la responsabilidad de Kakashi no rendirse" Tsunade negó, encogiéndose mientras pasaba a su oficina antes de decir "Si pudiera curar a Gai, lo haría. Pero en su situación tan delicada lo mejor es olvidarlo y dejarlo pasar, si lo intentara, probablemente ni siquiera sobreviviría a la operación. Kakashi debería saberlo"

Sakura no dijo nada y tampoco la contradijo. Sabía que hacer más era imposible, y también sabía que incluso si todo era una negativa absoluta Kakashi seguiría teniendo esperanzas e insistiendo en ellas porque _quería_ a Gai.

De todos modos, Sakura solo esperaba que recapacitara sobre dejar la terapia y buscar sus propios "métodos" a través de un viaje _suicida_ a la naturaleza, lo cual parece un rotundo _no_ cuando la puerta de su oficina se abre lentamente y a través de la rendija reconoce el corte de cabello de Lee y aquellas malditas maletas que cargaba a todas partes como si realmente Gai pudiera salir y cargar con ellas.

“Sakura, ¿tienes un momento?” Sakura suspira, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz por la atención que le estaban dando sus compañeros, pero también estaba un poco abrumada por el trabajo que de alguna manera se seguía sumando.

No ha tenido tiempo de responder cuando Lee ya ha entrado y colocado un nuevo ramo de flores sobre su escritorio, fresco y bello, lleno de listones y papel de colores que gritaban en tonos brillantes y desordenados.

“No hace falta que me sigas dando flores, Lee” Desde la primera vez que Lee le había regalado flores en agradecimiento por salvar a Gai, ella le había dicho que no era necesario porque ese era su _trabajo_ , pero Lee seguía insistiendo cada semana en llegar con flores y discursos apasionados para ella.

“¡Lo haré por el resto de mi vida, Sakura!” Lee ya estaba llorando, levantando el puño mientras las flores temblaban en el escritorio “Nunca podría dejar de agradecerte por salvar a mi maestro, ¡Si no fuera por ti, Sakura, probablemente Gai…!”

“Basta, no digas eso” agita la mano delante de su rostro para frenar lo que podría ser al menos una hora de llantos y peroratas “Además, Naruto fue el que le salvó la vida en primer lugar”

Por supuesto, Lee era consciente de ese hecho y también había perseguido a Naruto con flores hasta que TenTen lo golpeó. Él simplemente era agradecido y estaba feliz, lo cual Sakura entendía perfectamente, así que estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

“Gai ha sido muy fuerte también, así que no todo es mi trabajo” Lee frunce el ceño con esas palabras y vuelve a llorar dramáticamente sobre su brazo.

Y mientras Lee se sacude y balbucea grandes hazañas de su profesor, Sakura no puede evitar pensar que también se debía a los esfuerzos de Kakashi, a su insistencia, y ¿quién sabe? También a sus deseos sinceros y a toda su preocupación.

Quizás en sueños, nadando en un abismo negro, Gai había escuchado los ruegos de Kakashi pidiendo que se quedara. Y de alguna manera, lo convenció.

“¿Y a dónde planea irse?” pregunta rodando en su silla, sin estar segura de por qué preguntaba eso cuando no debería ser de su interés. Ah, pero a estas alturas de alguna manera lo era. “Tal vez deberías acompañarlo, Lee, no creo que sea buena idea que Gai se vaya solo a perderse en la naturaleza como un loco _salvaje”_

Sakura se sorprende ante el gesto decepcionado que aparece en el rostro de Lee ante esas palabras. Él intenta componer su sonrisa al segundo siguiente, solo para que se desinfle cuando Sakura lo mira con aire acusador.

“En realidad, pensé en lo mismo que tú, Sakura” Los hombros de Lee bajan y Sakura se pregunta hace cuánto tiempo no lo veía tan cabizbajo, probablemente desde el asunto de su propia pierna muchos años atrás “Pero Gai-sensei solo dijo que eso era algo que él tenía que resolver por sí mismo, y que yo tenía asuntos más importantes con personas de esta aldea como para abandonarlos”

Sakura deja escapar el aire lentamente, sabiendo que Gai se refería a esa nueva novia que Lee tenía, pero también sabía que la explicación era quizá mucho más profunda que eso. Gai quería irse solo. Gai _no_ _quería_ estar aquí.

“Gai también tiene asuntos importantes que atender aquí” golpea suavemente la mesa, mirando sobre el hombro de Lee a la puerta y sabiendo que Kakashi podría estar ahora dando de vueltas como un loco frente a la entrada de rehabilitación “Debería pensar en las personas que él no puede abandonar”

Las cejas de Lee se levantan un poco, y Sakura se permite rodar los ojos antes de mirar nuevamente a su compañero.

“Gai tiene cosas y personas en esta aldea. Te tiene a ti y a TenTen… y también tiene a Kakashi” sus palabras se arrastran lentamente, casi deletreándose, como si quisiera lanzar la idea sobre Lee.

Pero Lee solo baja más los hombros, frotándose nerviosamente las manos “Es por Kakashi-sensei que se quiere ir”

El corazón de Sakura da un golpe adentro de su pecho ante esa información inesperada, rodando tan dolorosamente en contra de sus costillas que creyó que lo escupiría fuera y tendría que verlo tirado en el piso hecho pedazos.

Y por un momento, Sakura piensa que está escuchando mal, y que Lee se apresurará a corregir sus palabras y dirá que se equivocó, pero Lee solo baja sus ojos redondos a las flores y deja que aquel gesto triste gotee sobre los pétalos como rocío de nieve gris.

Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente, siendo reemplazada casi de inmediato por un golpe hirviente de furia e ira que se sintió como un amasijo de lava pasando por su garganta antes de estancarse directamente en su estómago.

_¡Ese imbécil! ¡Kakashi ha estado tan preocupado y ansioso todo este tiempo, y él solo se quiere escapar! ¡Maldito cobarde!_

El lápiz truena en las manos de Sakura, y cuando se siente lista para saltar sobre el escritorio para ir a gritarle a Gai algunas muchas cosas, Lee toma aire y vuelve sus ojos a ella.

“Gai-sensei cree que ahora ya no es rival para alguien como él” Lee esconde una mueca, que probablemente era el golpe de saber que podría ser verdad “Y ahora que Kakashi-sensei es Hokage… bueno, ¡Gai-sensei seguirá creciendo para llegar más allá y ser rivales de nuevo!”

El pecho de Sakura vuelve a retorcerse, esta vez en otra especie de dolor. _Como si el tonto romántico de Kakashi-sensei pudiera dejar de quererte por algo como esto, Gai._

Sakura se recarga de nuevo en su silla en una pose relajada, pensando en lo que estaría dispuesta a hacer para que Gai deje de ser un tonto cabezota y se dé cuenta de que él podría quedar eternamente en esa silla de ruedas y Kakashi todavía estaría junto a él porque lo que tenían era todo menos una “ _rivalidad_ ”.

Decide casi tan rápido como lo piensa que no puede hacer nada. No es su asunto, bien, Sakura podía sacar la nariz de ahí y simplemente dejar que el par de bobos pasaran el resto de su vida suspirando uno por el otro o aguardando hasta que alguno de ellos fuera lo suficientemente valiente y dijera la verdad.

“De todos modos, ¿qué es esa tontería de estar a la altura del Hokage?” vuelve sus manos a un nuevo lápiz, jugando con él.

“Aún no lo sabe, ¡eso es lo que quiere averiguar!” Lee solloza, tirando de sus vendas para secarse las lágrimas y sonarse los mocos que escurrían en su nariz “Seguramente Gai-sensei encontrará algo genial que le dará un título en donde pueda estar a la par de Kakashi-sensei!”

“Sí, claro, como la primera dama de Konoha” Sakura muerde sus palabras, intentando meterlas debajo de la cabeza de Lee, pero él no simplemente parece no entender a lo que se refiere.

“En todo caso” Lee endereza la espalda como un soldado, buscando la mirada de Sakura antes de continuar “De eso es lo que venía a hablarte, además de las flores”

Sakura levanta la vista, tratando de ignorar la necesidad ahora urgente de chismorrear en el pasillo y averiguar si Kakashi estaba allá afuera. Cuando sus ojos finalmente captan a Lee, él parece emocionado y feliz nuevamente.

“Ya dieron fecha de salida para Gai-sensei” los médicos de planta estaban trabajando por su cuenta ahora, así que Sakura realmente no sabía nada sobre su alta.

“¿En verdad? ¿Tan pronto?” parpadea con sorpresa, pensando en que la última vez que había revisado a Gai pensó que tardaría meses en estar al menos lo suficientemente sano para dejar el hospital, pero el hombre sanaba rápido así que debió haberlo esperado.

“¡Sí, Sakura, así que vine a decirte que si puedes venir ese día! Gai-sensei está muy agradecido contigo, y estará muy feliz si estás ahí para cuando se vaya” las manos de Lee desaparecen en su chaleco, y luego extiende a Sakura una copia del plan de recuperación de Gai y su fecha de cierre “Será temprano, así que espero que puedas estar”

La pequeña hoja dicta la fecha para el final de la semana, en exactamente cinco días desde ahora. Sakura no estaba segura de las decisiones que estaba tomando Gai, no solo por Kakashi, sino porque era un riesgo que solo se aventurara como un viejo rancio y necio que se aferraba a una crisis de edad porque era estúpido para no darse cuenta que ya no podía.

Pero Gai fue su paciente y, más que eso, Gai era una persona preciada para ella y sus compañeros, así que no puede hacer más que asentir y rayar la fecha en el calendario en el lado derecho de su escritorio.

“Perfecto, entonces nos vemos después Sakura” Lee se inclina _mucho_ al frente, dándole un gesto con la mano antes de aproximarse a la puerta “Que tu juventud siga reverdeciendo”

Las palabras de Lee se escurren contra la puerta cuando se abre en su cara, golpeándolo cuando la sujeta al mismo tiempo que Ino empuja hacia adentro y el bulto humano le impide pasar.

Después de una dramática disculpa de Lee y una declaración de un reto loco autoimpuesto de millones de imposibles flexiones, finalmente el chico se marcha y da paso para que Ino entre en la oficina de Sakura y cierre la puerta.

“Que tu juventud siga reverdeciendo” Ino infla el pecho, imitando la voz de Lee mientras avanza riendo hasta su silla “¿Acaso escucha las cosas que dice?”

Ino suele reírse de casi cualquier cosa, por lo que Sakura realmente no está enojada cuando ella hace esa imitación ofensiva y estira las manos sobre la mesa para mirar.

“El chico todavía te trae flores, ¿eh?” su tono de provocación y burla burbujean en la habitación, y Sakura resopla, más cansada que molesta “Te lo digo, Lee sigue enamorado de ti, y esa novia suya solo es un reemplazo porque no tiene otra opción y porque está igual de plana que tú”

“¡Cierra la boca, Ino-puerca!” Sin perder los estribos, Sakura baja la voz y trata de alejar de su mente cualquier cosa sobre la novia de Lee “Él está siendo amable solo porque está agradecido por el tema de Gai”

“Ah, sí, algo sabía sobre eso” la mano de Ino se agita, cerrando el tema, y luego sus ojos parecen girar distraídamente sobre las flores antes de decir “¿Y qué has sabido de Sasuke?”

Las dos chicas habían hablado de Sasuke por tantos años que se había convertido en su tema central casi todo el tiempo, desde fantasías hasta peleas, incluso hasta charlas preocupadas sobre él.

Y sin embargo, la mención le parece desagradable a Sakura y hace que algo en su pecho duela hasta que el ardor se vuelve un poco insoportable.

“Nada” sacude el rostro, moviendo sus manos para tocar vagamente los pétalos de las flores que había llevado Lee.

“¿Nada?” la voz de Ino es un fastidio de esa manera en la que es bastante familiar, lo que hace que Sakura esté segura de que no iba a dejar caer el tema fácilmente “¿Sasuke va a salir pronto y tú simplemente te quedas ahí con tu enorme trasero gordo atorado en esa silla?”

“¡Ino!”

“Sakura, esto es serio” En el momento en el que las manos de Ino se azotan en el escritorio y se acerca a susurrar, Sakura sabe que ella no está ahí solo para hablar conversacionalmente sobre ese tema “¿Todavía lo quieres?”

Una pregunta estúpida y sobrada. Solo había una cosa que Sakura había hecho de forma constante toda su vida, y eso era querer a Sasuke.

Sus labios se abren y reúne el aire para darle a Ino ese monologo reiterativo que se sabía, pero cuando quiere decirlo en realidad no puede hablar.

No tiene oportunidad de pensarlo, no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo desde que tuvo esa charla con Kakashi y ambos solo balbucearon como tontos ideas inconclusas y sinsentido que se dirían dos cobardes o dos fracasos, que no estaba alejado de lo que eran en verdad.

Un pétalo de la canasta se desprende, cayendo en su dedo, y Sakura lo presiona, preguntándose si serviría de algo lanzar pétalos al aire mientras deja a la suerte algo tan importante como un ´Lo quiero o no´.

“Por supuesto que lo haces” es Ino la que habla luego de unos largos momentos de silencio, rodando los ojos para burlarse de su shock “Tienes esa cara tonta que _ruega_ por su atención”

La intención de Ino no es herir, y sin embargo, Sakura se siente herida ante sus insultos que habían significado una broma amistosa… hasta ahora.

“Bueno, ¿y qué con eso?” Sakura contiene el impulso de hablar más y contarle a Ino de todas las personas sus dudas, porque Ino era esa clase de chica que probablemente se burlaría de ella o le diría que no sea una cobarde. Y Sakura estaba comenzando a pensar que en realidad era cobarde.

“Bueno, Saku, ya que tú me animaste para salir con Sai…” el tono de su voz es dulce y empalagoso al mencionar a su novio, e Ino se contorsiona un poco antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio para estar cerca “Voy a ayudarte con esto”

Los ojos de Sakura se ensanchan en impresión, pero Ino siempre había sido buena para sacar información y mover información, un don que le había dado el título de chismosa.

“¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?” su interés suena más gris de lo que esperaba “¿Vas a tratar de hablar con él o vas a intentar que alguien le diga algo?”

Las manos de Ino se sacuden en una señal de asco, como si las ideas de Sakura simplemente fueran tontas.

“No, Saku, es algo mucho mejor” Ino se gira, buscando en la bata blanca del hospital que de vez en cuando lleva puesta “He estado en la investigación de Sasuke todo este tiempo, y la salida de Sasuke es información clasificada que ni siquiera Kakashi te diría”

“Él lo hará” los ojos de Sakura se angostan y hace un puchero, pero Ino niega sobre su propia noción.

“No lo hará, porque no lo sabe” suelta una suave risita, rodando los dedos sobre un trozo de papel “Él ya dio la orden, pero le dejó encargado a Ibiki su salida cuando Aoba y yo terminemos de confirmar algunas cosas desde la lectura de su mente”

Su respiración se aprieta en su garganta cuando Ino menciona esos detalles, porque casi había pasado por alto el hecho de que su amiga había estado en el departamento de inteligencia desde que su padre se fue.

“Acaso… ¿viste algo en su mente?” su esperanza se ve tonta cuando Ino niega sin pensarlo, lo que la hace suponer que Sasuke solo les había dejado ver lo que querían saber.

“Pero he recolectado algo mejor” finalmente extiende el pequeño trozo de papel sobre la mesa, empujándolo delante del rostro de Sakura en un movimiento tentador.

Inmediatamente lo mira con tanto interés como es posible, leyendo su contenido, y luego leyendo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y en la quinta vez que Sakura rodó los ojos por los símbolos Ino finalmente habló.

“Dios, Sakura, es la fecha en la que sale” su dedo señala los números, funcionando como magia porque Sakura finalmente se siente capaz de entender “Lo saqué de los informes de Ibiki sin que se diera cuenta”

El rostro de Ino se ilumina, triunfante y radiante como siempre, llenándose de orgullo mientras vuelve a extender con sus dedos el papel, demasiado similar a como alguna vez en su infancia tendió papeles bomba.

La lengua de Sakura se arrastra en su boca, como una bola densa de papel mojado, y se da cuenta de que no tiene palabras para responderle, porque cuando mira el papel lo único que puede pensar es que es el mismo día en el que Gai se va.

“¿Qué pasa, _frente de marquesina_? Deberías estar feliz” y es verdad, piensa Sakura, debería estar feliz.

Pero no lo está.

“De todos modos” Ino se levanta, arrastrando todo ese aire innecesariamente sensual a su alrededor “Es tu decisión si quieres ir a verlo” se encoge de hombros, lanzando su cabello rubio hacia atrás “Si aún lo amas, y si vale la pena sacrificar todo por él”

“¿Sacrificar todo?” la mirada de Sakura se vuelve inquisitiva, haciendo que se vea más inocente de lo que en realidad es.

“Duh, Saku, ¿qué esperas que suceda si Sasuke te acepta?” _aceptar_ , como si Sakura tuviera algún desperfecto “Él tiene cosas que hacer por la humanidad, y sin duda tendría que irse… entonces quizá… ¿te irías con él?”

“¿Irme con él?” repite como un loro, siendo consciente del hundimiento de pánico en su pecho.

“Pues sí, eventualmente tendrías que seguirlo, así ha sido siempre, ¿no?” _Sí_. Y la idea en realidad duele. “Así que mejor piensa lo que quieres hacer, Sakura”

La mano de Ino vuelve a dar una vuelta sobre su cabeza, como si en realidad no importara, o como si ya tuviera todas las respuestas sobre lo que Sakura iba a hacer mucho mejor que ella.

Ino toma la manija de la puerta lista para irse, dejando a Sakura en ese lugar donde casi se sentía tonta y absurda, pero antes de que Ino solo mueva su silueta afuera, se gira lentamente para volver a mirarla a la cara.

“Eres una excelente médico, Sakura. Creo que si te vas, sería una lástima”

Y la puerta se cerró detrás.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron más o menos tranquilos hasta el fin de semana. Sakura atendió sus citas médicas, y estuvo recibiendo visitas de Naruto hablándole del avance en la prótesis de su brazo y de Lee corriendo por los pasillos y diciéndole lo estupenda que iba la recuperación de Gai.

Ino no volvió a su oficina, pero recibió de ella un guiño rápido cuando se toparon en el hospital, lo que podría significar cualquier cosa viniendo de ella, pero que Sakura tomó como una especie alentadora de apoyo incondicional.

Sus pies la arrastraron fuera del hospital y fuera de su casa en una estricta caminata recta todos los días, por lo que no estuvo cerca de la prisión a pesar de que temblaba constantemente en cada esquina, como si buscara ir ahí y escapar.

No había querido pensar en Sasuke y su partida, porque no quería pensar en él yéndose, o en ella yéndose con él, así que había preferido enfocar toda su atención en su maestro, a quien acorralaba constantemente en las esquinas de la cafetería del hospital para charlar.

"No voy a decirte nada" Kakashi gruñó una tarde, rodando los ojos luego de media hora de una charla unilateral donde Sakura lo había llenado de preguntas incómodas.

"Pero sensei..." Sakura lo jaló del brazo, obligando a Kakashi a doblarse para escuchar "Entonces, ¿siempre fuiste gay?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron en contemplación, rodando suavemente cuando se abrieron "No sé, nunca pensé si era... o no era... estaba demasiado ocupado luchando en dos guerras, ¿sabes?"

"O demasiado ocupado mirando a Gai" la risa de Sakura fue maliciosa, ganándose un puchero de su maestro "¿Eso significa que nunca te ha gustado nadie más?"

Las manos de Sakura se apretaron sobre su brazo fuertemente, solo para que Kakashi no intentara desaparecer a la mitad de una conversación tan interesante.

"Pues... no" balbuceó torpemente, como un adolescente que lo atrapan a mitad de un momento vergonzoso.

"Ay, qué romántico eres, sensei" Sakura apretó sus dedos en sus hombros y luego casi abrazó a Kakashi por la emoción de una confesión tan profunda.

"No es eso" Kakashi sacudió los hombros y envió las manos de Sakura lejos de él "Simplemente no creo que hubiera podido gustarme nadie más que él, independientemente de lo que sea"

"Eso es aún más hermoso, sensei" Sakura hizo un ademán como si fuera a llorar, poniendo sus manos sobre sus mejillas "No importa lo que hubiera pasado, o si estaban al otro lado del mundo, se habrían encontrado y enamorado"

Rezó soñadoramente, pero genuinamente, sintiéndose en esos días de su niñez donde inventaba tiernas historias con Ino, aunque si en ese momento le hubieran dicho que algún día iba a sentirse tan emocionada por pensar en la vida amorosa de su maestro, seguramente se hubiera inclinado a vomitar.

"¿Qué puedo decirte?" Kakashi bostezó, bebiendo de su café "Supongo que podría ser cierto"

Los ojos de Sakura se volvieron blandos, porque a pesar de lo tonto y necio que era Kakashi, él en realidad era un capullo tierno de flor sentimentalista y preocupado por los demás.

"¿Crees que volverías a enamorarte de él si pudieras volver a vivir?" Lanzó su pregunta sobre el humo de su té, centrando su atención en los ojos de Kakashi para asegurarse de que no le mintiera.

"Lo haría, no importa cuántas veces renazca"

Sakura no sabía si todavía estaba demasiado metida en sus cuentos de hadas o si Kakashi realmente había dicho algo tan cursi como eso.

Quiso reírse de su profundidad, tratando de soltar una broma al respecto, pero en realidad se sintió conmovida y emocionada, y de alguna manera saber que estaba siendo absolutamente sincero la hizo sentir un leve dolor.

"Kakashi..."

"Sakura" el hombre habló antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo, y cuando se miraron, ambos estaban totalmente serios "¿Podrías venir el día en el que Gai se va? No creo que pueda enfrentarme a eso yo solo".

Sakura se mordió suavemente los labios, tomando el dorso de la mano de Kakashi con la suya "Lo haré"

No dijo nada sobre la salida de Sasuke, y tampoco sabía si Kakashi lo sabía para ese momento, pero de alguna manera no parecía importar.

El resto de las tardes solo fueron largos y reflexivos silencios en conjunto hasta que llegó el día, siendo una mañana demasiado normal para que Sakura pudiera reconocer algo sobre cualquier cosa además del golpe insistente y nervioso de su corazón.

Se sentó en su oficina, intentando pasar las primeras horas antes de que el sol saliera acomodando los registros de sus pacientes antes de atreverse a dar un vistazo al pasillo y averiguar si Kakashi estaba ahí o si había dormido o comido algo en absoluto.

Durante la noche, había soñado con sus propios pies alcanzando la entrada de la aldea a grandes pasos, yendo detrás de Sasuke, por lo que apenas había dormido un par de horas y había comido medio trozo de tostada antes de ir a su turno, y no estaba en posición de preocuparse por su maestro, pero lo hacía de todos modos.

Así que Sakura espera en su lugar hasta que el reloj da un golpe en la pared y le anuncia que falta media hora para la alta de Gai, lo que significa que debería apresurarse a su habitación porque las despedidas emotivas y llenas de mocos estaban a punto de inaugurarse.

Camina lentamente por el pasillo, con el papel que le dio Ino en la bolsa de su bata y el nombre de Sasuke en su cabeza, sonando como una alarma interminable lleno de una serie de preguntas que iban desde la más torpe cuestión hasta un _¿Se habrá ido ya? ¿Al menos preguntará por mí?_

Sus pensamientos se cortan cuando llega a la puerta de la habitación, que está abierta y le permite ver a Lee, TenTen, Naruto y Kakashi adentro, pegados a la cama donde Gai estaba sentado y siendo revisado por un doctor.

"Sería lo último que podríamos hacer" el anciano de planta dice, moviéndose a la mesa de metal para anotar algunas recomendaciones en el reverso de los papeles de Gai y dando instrucciones de cómo debía tomar la medicina.

Mientras Gai asentía rápidamente y los chicos estaban atentos a las órdenes del doctor, Sakura se metió en la habitación hasta pararse al lado de Kakashi.

"Viniste" la voz de su maestro es más baja de lo habitual, lo que hace que se acerque un poco "Pensé que estarías detrás de Sasuke ahora mismo"

"Así que lo sabías" Sakura lanza una mirada acusatoria, bajando la voz.

"Bueno, en realidad me enteré anoche. Pero Ibiki dijo que Ino había estado hurgando en sus cosas, así que imaginé que lo sabías" reprime una risa con las palabras de Kakashi, dándole un asentamiento para avisarle que en realidad así era.

"No podía dejarte solo, sensei" Kakashi se encoge lentamente, metido en su papel de genial y moderno que habría hecho a Sakura rodar los ojos si no fuera por la voz del doctor.

"Las pastillas no pueden suspenderse bajo ningún concepto" el hombre le da una mirada anticipada de regaño a Gai, agitando el frasco antes de dárselo "Y señor Gai, con todo respeto, no debería marcharse a ningún lado peligroso que comprometa su recuperación"

Todos asintieron a sus palabras, pero Gai solo actuó como sordo mientras el doctor salía por la puerta.

"Bueno, sensei, ¿todavía quieres irte luego de lo que dijo el doctor?" Tenten sopla, fastidiada, recargando las manos en la pared cuando Gai ríe.

"¡Por supuesto! Si me hubiera rendido cada vez que alguien me decía que no, jamás hubiera logrado nada" sus alumnos resoplan cansados, pero Gai todavía sigue jugando al fuerte.

"Bueno, pero al menos tómate las pastillas" es Sakura quien señala, cruzándose de brazos.

"Mientras el frasco tenga pastillas, lo haré" Gai cuelga una sonrisa, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más Sakura levanta la voz.

"¿Cómo que mientras tenga pastillas? Tienes que venir cada mes para reponerlas"

"Bueno, no creo que eso sea posible, dulce Sakura" hay una pequeña consternación en su rostro ante sus palabras "Como sabes, me voy a ir a un viaje"

"Bueno, sí, pero ¿cuánto puede durar eso? No más que un par de semanas, ¿verdad?" Sakura siente el silencio atorándose en su garganta como un mal presentimiento "¿Te irás por meses?"

La sonrisa de Gai se dobla, y Sakura no puede creer cuando él niega.

"Planeo irme más allá de la tierra del fuego, al menos un par de años..." por el gesto de todos sus acompañantes, especialmente por el rostro de Kakashi, Sakura entiende que de hecho ya todos lo sabían, lo que explicaría la preocupación y el dolor de su profesor.

“¿Años? ¡¿Estás loco?!” las manos de Sakura se tensaron en sus lados antes de sacudirse “¿En qué demonios estás pensando, sensei?”

Sakura siente la mano de Kakashi en su espalda, probablemente rogándole por discreción y silencio que en realidad no podía alcanzar.

“Bueno, sabes mejor que yo el lugar en el que estoy ahora” Sakura sabía que Gai no tenía que darle explicaciones, y que seguramente ya le había dado explicaciones a todos ahí, pero de alguna manera no estaba esperando otra cosa que no fuera eso “Y ahora que hay paz y que el Hokage me ha relevado de mi papel como shinobi, quiero tomarme un tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo y fortalecerme”

Congelada en su lugar, Sakura mira a Kakashi como si buscara una explicación a eso. La jubilación adelantada de Gai era para que no se arriesgara en las misiones, no para… _esto_ , no para simplemente irse sin mirar atrás abandonando a todos… abandonando a Kakashi, justamente aquí.

“Pero… Gai-sensei…” la mano de Kakashi se cierra en su brazo, y su súplica muere en su lengua lentamente como un pedacito de veneno derritiéndose en su boca.

Sakura quiere seguir hablando porque, ¿qué clase de historia era esa? En sus fantasías y cuentos que inventaba con Ino todos eran felices y terminaban juntos, no se supone que se acababa así, no se supone que uno de ellos solo se va y el otro se queda esperando a ser menos cobarde en la siguiente vida para ser capaz de quererlo. 

“Pero como te había dicho antes” una nueva sonrisa se forma en Gai, lo que hace que su corazón duela “Eventualmente volveré a mi querida aldea en cuanto me sienta listo”

La renovada alegría de Gai hace que Lee secunde sus intenciones, enlistando geniales entrenamientos que Gai podría hacer con una sola pierna, así como lo fantástico y fuerte que sería al volver.

No puede abrir la boca de nuevo a pesar de que las despedidas comienzan y Gai se balancea en su silla, moviéndose para recoger sus cosas y dejando que Lee ate algunas maletas extra a su respaldo, que ya parecía endemoniadamente pesado.

La tensión hace que se quede rígida y por unos momentos realmente no piensa en nada, enfocándose solo en la manera en la que Gai mira cada cinco segundos a Kakashi, como si quisiera decir algo más. Aunque probablemente solo estaba emocionado por todo el asunto. 

Pasa sus manos sobre su cabello suelto cuando Sasuke vuelve a su mente, preguntándose si también luciría así de feliz mientras solo abandona todo una vez más.

“Bueno, es la hora de irme” las manos de Gai aprietan con duda el metal antes de extender una mano a Kakashi, como si el par de tontos no hubieran estado cargándose mutuamente por los últimos treinta años y tuvieran que hacer algo tan ofensivamente casual.

“Supongo que por fin tendré algo de paz” Kakashi se ríe, pero su rostro lleno de pánico y dolor lo traiciona más que un poco.

“Cuando vuelva, lo primero que haré será retarte, Rival” los hombros de Kakashi se encogen como si no le importara, pero Sakura sabe que probablemente no decía nada porque si abría la boca se iba a poner a llorar.

“Bien, Gai-sensei, lo acompañaré a la salida entonces” Lee se para como un soldado en la puerta, aguardando a que su maestro lo alcance.

Gai empuja su silla contra el piso y las ruedas hacen un sonido feo mientras avanzan, como algo rompiéndose tan lentamente que no sabía si podía diferenciarlo del ruido del corazón quebrado de Kakashi.

Cuando alcanza la puerta, Naruto y TenTen también están afuera, discutiendo en si debían ir a comer ramen o costillas BBQ cuando salgan de ahí.

Sakura no se mueve, y Kakashi tampoco lo hace, por lo que Gai tiene que detenerse un poco para girar sobre su hombro y dedicar una mirada larga y significativa a Kakashi antes de sonreír.

“Nos vemos luego” levanta la mano en un pulgar, provocando que la mano de Kakashi tiemble cuando le responde el gesto.

“Adiós, Gai”

La sensación de sus palabras es dolorosa y se queda colgando a su alrededor aun cuando Gai finalmente se ha ido.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cierran, y tal vez se llenan de lágrimas, pero Sakura está demasiado ocupada secando su propio llanto como para decirlo. Kakashi le da un ligero apretón en el hombro cuando se acerca, y Sakura lo rodea un poco para darle un abrazo suelto que no sabe a quién de los dos está consolando en realidad. 

Luego se quedan en silencio algunos momentos, muy probablemente pensando en sus miedos.

“Lo siento, Sakura” Kakashi se recompone, dándole una palmada mientras sonríe de ese modo en el que quiere aparentar que todo está bien “Es terrible que hayas visto todo esto, pero no pasa nada, así que si quieres irte…”

Sakura siente un extraño golpe en su interior, algo caliente y viscoso que se sumaba, que se juntaba como piezas que había estado tragando hasta que finalmente algo se siente completo y entendible en su mente.

Los ojos de Kakashi se están volviendo distantes y fríos, mentirosos, y antes de que su máscara de hielo se forme, Sakura puede entender que era lo que le dolía tanto cuando veía a Kakashi, que era lo que hacía que de alguna manera significara más.

La orilla de su rostro se arruga un poco cuando frunce, y entiende que esa mirada de Kakashi, esos ojos enamorados, esos ojos brillantes y al mismo tiempo llenos de dolorosa resignación, son los mismos que ha estado mirando al espejo… todo este tiempo.

Sakura suspira, y por un momento la expresión de Kakashi se relaja, imaginando que iba a dejar el tema de lado, pero Sakura es demasiado como para dejarlo escapar.

“No” dice inexpresivamente antes de que su boca tiemble en dolor “Todo esto… no lo acepto”

Los hombros de Kakashi se encogen ante la potencia de su voz.

“Sí así es como crees que vas a sentirme mejor, estas equivocado” pasa una mano por su mejilla, sintiéndose vulnerable por toda la confusión y dolor que había estado arrastrando “Vivir tratando de ocultar tus sentimientos, todo el tiempo. Intentando ser miserable. Intentando ser más como… tú… ¡o no ser tú en absoluto!” ella le da un suave toque en el brazo “Porque en realidad, sensei, nunca te había visto tan feliz ni tan vivo que cuando estás hablando de él… Nunca has sido más tú mismo que cuando lo amas… y negar eso, Dios, ¿cómo puedes siquiera negar eso?”

Sakura piensa por unos momentos que ha presionado demasiado a Kakashi, porque Kakashi no hubiera querido comenzar esa conversación en absoluto para empezar, pero su profesor solo baja los hombros lentamente mientras la mira.

“No sé" las palabras tiemblan en su boca "Creo que tengo miedo"

Por una vez, Kakashi simplemente le permite ver la derrota como algo total. Es débil y está temblando. Se siente como una persona con vida, una que probablemente seguía escuchando esa voz en su cabeza diciendo que no merecía eso. Que no se lo ganó. Que no luchó por ser feliz en absoluto.

Había dañado a mucha gente y fallado tantas promesas como para creer que merecía el amor para empezar y se estaba dando por vencido.

"Está bien tener miedo" la voz de Sakura mantiene su tono bajo, que contrariaba la angustia en su corazón "Porque el miedo significa que tienes mucho que perder. Así es como te das cuenta que algo es importante"

Siente sus palabras rebotar en su mente, en algún lugar lejos del cuerpo tembloroso de Kakashi y el ruido de la puerta cerrada con el adiós fugitivo de Gai.

"Los sueños no son fáciles, sensei" repite las palabras que había oído, ahora innegablemente capaces de encajar en su lugar "Y nada que haya valido la pena alguna vez fue fácil, o se obtuvo solo esperando a que pasara un milagro... a que la otra persona _cambiara de opinión_ "

Kakashi se veía perturbado, con las manos aferradas a su chaleco mientras intentaba armar palabras entre un abrir y cerrar de boca que no parecía más que un intento inútil por reunir alguna disputa convincente en su interior.

"Y honestamente, sensei, si sigues pensando en el pasado, creyendo que todo eso fue tu culpa, no vas a llegar a ningún lugar" su mano encuentra la de él, dándole un apretón mientras se gira a la puerta "A veces puede parecer así, que todo fue un error irreparable y sin perdón. Pero, la vida está llena de dolor y muerte que no podemos controlar o evitar. Y no sirve de nada lamentarse para siempre por eso"

Cuando lo dice, piensa en sus propios errores, en las cosas que había estado arrastrando, castigándose injustamente por ellas cada vez que soñaba con su mano en la empuñadura de aquel kunai que no pudo lanzar a tiempo contra el ojo de Obito.

"¿Y sabes qué? Tal vez no significa nada que lo ames en otras vidas. Porque ni siquiera creo que existan otras vidas, sensei. Solo esta. Y si dejas que ese hombre se vaya sin haberle dicho lo que sientes, ¡te vas a arrepentir para siempre!"

Hay un par de segundos entre sus palabras y el salto que Kakashi da en su lugar, como si despertara, como si la vida volviera a una continuidad que hubiera parecido suspendida todo este tiempo.

Se miran unos momentos, en un mutismo cómplice que parece durar muchos más segundos de los que Sakura realmente hubiera querido.

"¡Corre! ¡Díselo! ¡Todavía puedes alcanzarlo!"

La cabeza de Kakashi se agita en un asentamiento, y Sakura está segura de que hay una sonrisa invisible debajo de su máscara cuando se mueve a toda prisa por la habitación.

Su mano se apresura a la puerta, y Sakura ya puede verlo correr como un desquiciado enamorado y romántico por toda la aldea, llamando el nombre de su amado como en todos esos cuentos que había inventado e imaginado en su infancia como la historia perfecta de amor.

Pero cuando Kakashi abre la puerta, lo que encuentran sus ojos es la figura de Gai en el pasillo, estacionado frente al cuarto, con la mano extendida en el aire como si estuviera a punto de tocar.

"¡Kakashi!" El propio Gai parece sorprendido y visiblemente satisfecho con ver a su autoproclamado rival en la puerta de forma tan repentina.

"¿Gai?" Los ojos de Kakashi papalotean nerviosos, como si estuviera ante una alucinación producto de su deseo "Pensé que... te habías ido"

"¡Sí!" El ánimo brota de sus palabras, suspendiéndose casi de forma inmediata cuando angosta los ojos a él "Pero no quería irme sin decirte una cosa, Rival, así que le dije a mis preciosos alumnos que me esperaran en la entrada"

"Gai..." Kakashi apenas suspira su nombre, todavía mirándolo con los ojos grandes y absolutamente tontos "Yo... también quería decirte algo... creo..."Kakashi se agita suavemente, con el rubor en salpicando sus orejas y la mano temblorosa todavía sobre el picaporte de metal cuando Gai parece animarse con sus palabras.

“¿En serio? ¿Qué es, Rival?”

En el momento en el que Kakashi abre la boca se queda en silencio, perdido en sus palabras, buscando reunir desesperadamente todas las cosas que había estado pensando, las historias de todos esos días sentado a su lado, el hecho de que estaba enamorado de él desde hace tanto y que había estado intentando juntar el valor para invitarlo a salir.

Su rostro palidece, con las orejas rojas, pero antes de que pueda escapar Sakura lo golpea suavemente en las costillas, susurrando un “Tú puedes, sensei” antes de que finalmente se decida.

“Gai, una vez me dijiste que la flor de loto florece dos veces…” ante el nuevo tono de voz, el rostro de Gai se pone sorprendentemente serio “Era algo emocionante… porque incluso si una flor se ha perdido una vez, algún día definitivamente volverá… y eso es lo que pensaba cuando estabas inconsciente, que tú eras como esa flor”

Los ojos de Kakashi vacilan, dando un pequeño brinco de sus pies temblorosos al rostro iluminado de Gai.

“Pensé entonces que por esa palabra tan buena y genial… que si espero lo suficiente, algún día, cuando vuelvas… tal vez puedas perdonarme por mis defectos y conformarte con alguien como yo… entonces yo seguiré aquí, y si me aceptas…”

“Kakashi…” Gai interrumpe y se balancea en su lugar, tomando las manijas de su silla para ponerse de pie por primera vez desde que había empezado su recuperación.

Sakura siente el impulso de detenerlo, de ayudarlo a levantarse o a decirle incluso que no tenía que arriesgarse a una maniobra tan complicada.

Pero cuando mira los ojos de Gai solo puede ver determinación y fuerza, valor, un valor que iba más allá de su cuerpo o incluso de su mente, porque lo que sus pequeños puntos negros mostraban venía del alma, y todo lo que podía notar era que las emociones de Kakashi estaban siendo devueltas por lo menos diez veces más.

“Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y conozco todo tu valor y también todos tus defectos, Rival. Y no creo que haya en el mundo alguien a quien yo considere más digo de admiración que tú. Has sufrido más que nadie que yo haya conocido, pero has sabido levantarte de todas esas cosas de una manera que tampoco he visto en nadie más” el pie bueno de Gai se mueve en el suelo, arrastrándose un poco para sostenerse del marco de la puerta hasta quedar cerca de su compañero “Si alguien tuviera que ser el loto, serías tú Kakashi”

Si no hubiera estado tan cerca, probablemente no hubiera notado el suave movimiento del rostro de Kakashi hasta formar una sonrisa debajo de su máscara omnipresente. Aunque quizá no era verdad, no. De hecho, cuando el ceño de Kakashi se frunce y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, Sakura está segura de que incluso de pie al otro lado del mundo cualquiera hubiera notado lo feliz que era. 

“Gai… si crees que todavía no es tarde, y si de todos modos vamos a morir, ¿preferirías entonces… pasar el _verano_ de tu vida conmigo?” Kakashi hace un suave gesto avergonzado ante la petición “Quiero decir, cuando vuelvas y…”

“Kakashi” nuevamente Gai interrumpe, y su mano todavía marcada por las ligeras líneas de cicatrices se mueve para tomar el hombro de Kakashi en algo que parecía más una suave caricia “Cuando llegué a la puerta del hospital y entendí que no estaría a tu lado en mucho tiempo, no pude hacerlo. Jamás me había sentido así, era… como que si no te veía, me moriría”

“Gai… no quiero que abandones tu sueño de irte por mí, porque no quiero que sacrifiques nada nunca más por mí... la última vez, casi te pierdo… y ya renunciaste a muchas cosas por mí antes...”

“Y haría lo mismo por ti ahora, Kakashi, haría lo que fuera por ti” Gai frunció, luchando por no llorar todavía “No quiero estar lejos del lugar donde tú estés, no quiero irme sin ti… quiero estar contigo, Kakashi… y si para eso tengo que renunciar a todo en este mundo, ¡no dudes un solo segundo que lo haré!”

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y las manos temblorosas, Kakashi parecía a punto de desmayarse o de llorar, o tal vez ambas cosas.

“No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, Gai…”

“No lo hiciste” una de las manos de Gai finalmente alcanza la de Kakashi, y cuando sus dedos rodean su mano, es exactamente con la misma ternura con la que Kakashi había tomado tantos días la suya mientras estuvo inconsciente “Esto es lo que yo quiero” susurra, recargando parte de su peso en el agarre de Kakashi, porque confiaba en que si caía, ahí estaría él para sostenerlo. Siempre. “Te quiero, Rival. Y no podía irme, o vivir un segundo más, sin decírtelo”

"Yo también te quiero, Gai" Kakashi debió haber usado todo el valor que tenía para decirlo, pero cuando lo hizo, su rostro se volvió más suave... mas suyo "Y si me lo pides, puedo ser yo el que renuncie a ser Hokage ahora mismo, solo para estar contigo"

"Kakashi, no permitirá que hagas eso" Gai sonríe suavemente, acariciando su mano con devoción.

"Sí, pero lo haría" Kakashi sonríe también, aunque por la expresión en su rostro, parecía seguro de salir corriendo de la aldea, del país o de la galaxia... solo Gai se lo pedía "También haría todo por ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé"

Y cuando Gai atrae a Kakashi para un abrazo, Kakashi no se resiste. De hecho, sus manos toman la nuca de Gai y despeinan su cabello, sujetándolo con tanta desesperación que Sakura pensó que nunca se había tratado de dos personas. Ellos siempre habían sido un solo corazón.

Kakashi sonríe, y cuando lo hace, Sakura puede notar que es feliz, y no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su maestro, esperando un día poder decir lo mismo. Sentir lo mismo, con la misma honestidad.

Y Sakura se da cuenta en ese momento, cuando lo único que ellos dos pueden hacer es llorar y abrazarse, que eso es lo que siempre ha querido para ella.

Todos esos cuentos que alguna vez hizo con Ino; uno corriendo detrás del otro, los sacrificios para alcanzar el objetivo, la idea de Kakashi corriendo por la aldea y deteniendo a Gai en el último momento, del modo en el que había creído que funcionaba el amor, parecieron absurdos.

Y entender eso, entender que no se trataba de que uno sacrifique todo, sino de que ambos estén dispuestos a sacrificar, a quedarse, o irse, por el otro. De haber abierto la puerta y haber visto a Gai. De saber que no se había podido ir, de entender que el otro debería querer hacer todo por ti... de alguna manera, _dolió_.

Cuando Gai sostiene las mejillas de Kakashi en sus manos, y Kakashi llora y dice que nunca había creído amar tanto a alguien en su vida, Sakura ya ha corrido por el pasillo, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Sakura lo alcanza, Sasuke ya está de pie en la entrada de la aldea, dispuesto a marcharse.

No se toma el tiempo de hablarle, y tampoco parece necesario porque Sasuke se da la vuelta en el momento en el que Sakura se detiene unos pasos detrás de él.

Él la mira entre el espacio de su fleco negro, y por unos momentos Sakura obtiene un pequeño vistazo de ese par de ojos desiguales que habían estado detrás del sello por el tiempo suficiente para haber olvidado como se supone que se veían.

"Sasuke" su nombre se desliza de sus labios, suave como siempre, pero el tono de su voz suena realmente lejano cuando lo pronuncia. Como si fuera de otra persona... o como si viniera de otro lugar.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no responde, simplemente la mira desde su altura sin ningún gesto, con el nulo y frío interés que había mostrado desde que lo conocía.

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte" las manos de Sakura se van al frente casi por un reflejo nervioso, pero sus dedos alcanzan a sostener la orilla de su traje en un intento de mantenerse quieta "Cuando éramos niños, lo único que supe hacer fue mirar tu espalda y pedirle ayuda a Naruto todo el tiempo"

A pesar de la suave curva de su sonrisa, Sasuke se mantiene serio, quizá un poco preocupado o intrigado, pero no podía decir demasiado considerando quién era él.

"Me hice fuerte intentando alcanzarte. E intenté muchas veces ir detrás de ti, sin importar que tan peligroso era o incluso si hacerlo me costaba la vida" Sasuke aparta la mirada un momento, observando el suelo con un dejo de vergüenza antes de volver a ella "Así que cuando regresaste, y cuando supe que te iban a liberar y eras de los nuestros nuevamente, entendí que ya no tendría que correr detrás de ti, nunca más"

El gesto de Sasuke finalmente muestra una suave emoción, aunque quizá solo era el fantasma de una triste sonrisa.

"Y la razón por la que sé que ya no voy a correr detrás de ti, Sasuke, es porque ya no quiero hacerlo" cuando las palabras salen de su boca, se sienten como si una gran bocanada de humo saliera finalmente de su pecho, liberando su interior "Al intentar alcanzarte, en realidad, me alcancé a mí misma. Me hice fuerte para mí... y, lo que hago ahora, lo que _soy_ ahora... me hace _amarme_... me hace... feliz..."

Se da cuenta de que Sasuke está sonriendo sinceramente cuando levanta la mirada para ver su reacción.

"Bien por ti, Sakura" la voz de Sasuke es suave, sin rencor ni odio, y todo lo que puede hacer es sonreírle de vuelta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como la primera vez, y sin embargo, esta en realidad podría ser la última "Te lo ganaste"

La cabeza de Sakura se agita en un asentamiento, demasiado incapacitada de hablar considerando todo lo que estaba y lo que _no_ estaba sintiendo por él.

"Cuídate, Sasuke. Y cuando vuelvas, sabrás que me convertí en una gran doctora" la sonrisa de Sasuke vuelve con esas palabras, dándole un asentamiento breve antes de suspirar.

"No hace falta que vuelva para ver eso. Estoy seguro de que ya lo eres"

Necesita toda su fuerza para no buscar abrazarlo, o para no detenerlo o decirle algo más.

Sakura no podía decir que no estaba sufriendo con ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía orgullosa... de la persona que era ella.

Sonríe con alivio cuando Sasuke se da la vuelta, levantando la mano para corresponder el adiós fugaz que le mostró por el hombro cuando comenzó a alejarse.

Con las manos tambaleantes, Sakura tocó el borde de su bolsa de armas, alcanzando con la punta de los dedos la empuñadura fría de un kunai.

En un movimiento recto y rápido, Sakura corta nuevamente su cabello, lista para poder volver al hospital y seguir soñando y luchando por lo que era correcto.

Y cuando levanta la mano, los pequeños mechones rosados parecen motas de polvo que se lleva el viento.


End file.
